Naruto Fiction: Hybrid Host Club
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Naruto is working in a hybrid Host CLub where he meets Sasuke - what will happen between these two different species? New AU Naruto Fic. Sorry guys I couldn't resist the plot bunny. This is for Sasu/Naru Day. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid Host Club**

Part 1: Introduction (1)

Sasuke sat quietly in his booth waiting for a waiter to return with his drink. He eyed the up market establishment with its linen covered tables and well dressed staff with absent interest.

It had been a while since he had visited such a place, but he had needed the company tonight. For some reason he had been feeling a little worn tonight, the constant cloud of mistrust and suspicion that seemed to follow him everywhere had slowly been eating away at him.

The only person he could trust in this world right now was his brother and that, he knew, was a shame. At least in coming here he knew what was expected, the people here were there to see to your every whim and it was all for money. It felt somewhat hollow but he would at least know that what these people were doing was honest.

He sat taking in the sights of the well groomed young men wandering around the room talking with all different breeds of business men. He had known that being in business would be a taxing pursuit - just look at what it had done to his father. The man had retired early due to a heart condition brought on by cumulative years of stress. But Sasuke had chosen to venture into this world, following in his brothers footsteps despite that.

And here he was - seeing all manner of finely cut suits and traditional kimono worn by some of the most elite of Tokyo's society. Sasuke snorted at the observation - bunch of old timers - most of them were married with families and yet here they sat wining and dining the young men ordered by the club to entertain the clientele.

What he wouldn't give for a family of his own to return to - people he could trust and care for. People that wouldn't attempt to deceive him for what he was worth as one of the heir's to the Uchiha name.

As Sasuke looked out at the room once more something bright caught his attention under the strategically dappled lighting. As he turned to look in the direction of that brightness he caught sight of a waiter approaching him. He couldn't help but stare fixatedly at the accoutrements that were adorning the young man's head as he approached, baring a tray with a small cream coloured ceramic sake jug and matching cup.

Sasuke had noticed upon entering the club that this place had a theme of sorts, all the hosts and wait staff where adorned with a pair of ears and a tail - all different types of animals were on display here. He couldn't help staring as the waiter walked to his table, the man was truly stunning.

The light's picked out sunny blond hair in dishevelled spikes, sparkling, energetic blue eyes, and what looked like three whiskers drawn on each cheek? Not to mention the lithe body sculpted inside black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a snugly fitted orange and black striped waistcoat. He was an amazing example of the male form.

To top it all off nestled in those golden locks, that Sasuke had the oddest urge to burrow his fingers into, where a pair furry ears, creamy on the inside with black tips. When his gaze travelled over the barely hidden contours of the blonde's body he saw the odd glimpse of a plush tail swinging in time with his steps. But it was difficult to analyze the colour of the fur in the dim lighting.

Sasuke sat transfixed as the male approached. On reaching the table, the waiter placed two small white napkins on the black marble surface and then settled the sake bottle and cup on each one. He didn't speak throughout the process but as he stood to his full height, which Sasuke guessed to be about five foot eight inches, his voice whispered across the table, "Please enjoy your drink, Sir." Sasuke felt like someone had run something soft and velvety across his skin sending goose pimples over the pale surface, that voice was deliciously rich and damn sexy.

When the waiter turned to make his way back to the bar for another order Sasuke couldn't help but reach out to touch the blond man. His pale fingers sunk into the plush fur of the young man's faux tail and it felt strangely warm to the touch. Sasuke couldn't help but knead at the softness that greeted his skin, these tails where of the highest quality, thick and unbelievably soft to the touch.

Sasuke wasn't prepared however when the waiter turned back around and growled, the tail he had been clutching at tugging free of his grip independently, "No touching me, Teme. I'm a waiter not a host." That rumbly sound that had fallen from those succulent looking lips had Sasuke wanting to pet the other man all over and it took him a moment not to react on instinct rather than sense.

He looked up into piercing blue eyes, feeling himself falling into those bottomless orbs that were as clear as a summer sky. Sasuke caught sight of something twitching in the periphery of his vision and turned just enough to keep those baby blue eyes in sight so he could see what had caught his attention.

Sasuke could hear the waiter growling at him again, something about paying attention when he was spoken to - like he was a misbehaving child. But his gaze had risen from those beautiful cerulean orbs to latch onto those ears once more, they were moving, flickering with agitation. That's when Sasuke realized something - his attention shooting back to the blonde's face, he voice thankfully remaining in its familiar bored tone, "You're a hybrid." There was no inflection in his voice, hiding the curiosity he felt behind the mask he'd cultivated from birth at his Father's direction.

The blond stared at him, mouth hanging open before snorting quietly, "You just figured that out? You're a smart one aren't you, Teme. You're in a hybrid host club or hadn't you noticed?" The snide tone didn't sit well with Sasuke, dislike being talked down to as much as the next person, more so because his Father had the habit of doing it every time he saw him, but he let it slide this time wanting to prolong this moment with the younger male that intrigued him.

Sasuke gave his normal response, something that all of his family did when they wished to be as noncommittal as possible without causing offense, "Hn." To be honest he hadn't been paying attention when he came into the Club, he'd just been looking for somewhere that didn't send his hackles rising - but he was now fully aware that this was a Hybrid Host Club and it sparked his interest even more.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean - huh?" The blond looked and sounded like he was becoming increasingly irate as their conversation continued. Judging by the way his ears where flickering back and forth and from the quick glance at his tail, which was swishing impatiently Sasuke wasn't creating a very good impression on the foxy blond. This man was rapidly getting angry and for some reason Sasuke found that amusing.

Sasuke took a deep breath, settling the feelings he had scrambling around inside him with the ease of long practice, shoving aside amusement, curiosity and desire as easily as sweeping a broom across the floor to remove the dirt. He ignored the blonde's words in favour of asking a question of his own, "What is your name?"

The slight widening of those cerulean eyes and the parting of pink lips was a clear sign that he had managed to surprise the other man into silence. Sasuke waited for a few moments, wondering if the blond haired fox would reply but then he did though it was stumbled and Sasuke was certain he saw the faintest hint of a blush mantling those whiskered cheeks. "Y-you … I mean… that's none of your business!"

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he ran his fingers over those marks that adorned the waiter's cheeks - would they be real? The young man gave a swift nod at his own words and turned to leave once again and Sasuke didn't stop him this time - instead watching the sway of his hips as he stalked across the room, tail swinging back and forth behind him in open irritation.

It drew a small smile from the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke stayed at the club all night, but whenever anyone approached him he actively discouraged them from remaining, sending the patented Uchiha glare in their direction whenever they didn't take head of the aura surrounding that broadcast his wish to remain alone.

Sasuke was quite content to watch a certain blond flitting around the room, catching him looking over his shoulder ever now and then and straight at his table. He felt strangely content to sit in the club, admiring the view for the evening for once not thinking about work and responsibilities and the cloud of distrust that had brought him into the club originally.

Sasuke walked up to the bar man at the end of the night, catching his gaze and staring into a lone stormy grey eye, the other eye hidden from view by a black eye-patch, which Sasuke could only assume covered a blind or missing eye. The silver haired man was, it appeared, some type of wolf, dark ears and a heavy silver grey tail suggested as much – but there was an aura about him that suggested wildness. He was certainly no trained dog. Sasuke put the thought aside for later consideration, having already decided to do some further investigation into this Club, if only to understand the Fox hybrid better. Sasuke asked in a calm and crisp voice, "What is the name of the blond fox?"

He eyed the older man, watching as a sly smile split his lips showing off white teeth and unusually sharp canines and wondering what he found amusing about his request. "Looks like you'll have to find that out for yourself, ne?"

Sasuke arched a brow at the wolf's rhetorical question before speaking, "You will not tell me his name?" Sasuke was growing steadily frustrated by the odd behaviour this male was exhibiting and the feeling on the back of his neck that suggested danger - was this part of the wolf's more animalistic traits or was he just being purposefully obtuse? Sasuke thought it was likely the latter.

"Mah. We don't give out names unless we choose to. Understand Mr Uchiha this isn't just a Host Club." He gave another quirky smile before turning away from Sasuke and returning to cleaning some glasses he had left drying on the side of the bar. It wasn't unusual for people to recognize one of the Uchiha heirs, the family had very distinctive traits after all, both visually and in business.

Sasuke stood at the bar for a few minutes, studying the unusual bar man, then turned to look out at the rest of the gathering around him elbow's resting on the bar, searching and finding many different sets of ears and tails adorning the staff of this unusual little bar. He didn't catch sight of that now familiar head of blond spikes but he was determined to get that name - there was just something about the young waiter that had struck him.

And Sasuke had a great deal of patients.

The emotions the fox so openly expressed intrigued Sasuke, not to mention the fact that he was a stunning specimen of the male form. Sasuke had been aware of his sexuality since he was fourteen and had explored it with a few partners but had never found anyone to settle down with. But he had the strangest feeling that this male might be worth his time and interest.

Sasuke turned and gave the quirky bar man a nod before turning away once again and walking confidently out of the club. Intent on doing some research on just precisely what this place was here for and to broaden his knowledge of hybrids.

When Sasuke had left the club the blond waiter had made his appearance, slinking up to the barman, whilst taking a through look around the room eyes hunting for the ones that had trailed him around the room all night. He spoke quietly to the silver haired wolf, "He gone now Kaka-sensei?" He ran a nervous hand through his blond hair, tweaking one of his ears absently.

"Maa, he's been gone for about fifteen minutes or so. Where have you been?" He gave Naruto a cursory look recognizing the nervous gestures he was exhibiting. "You were hiding weren't you?" Kakashi couldn't help smiling at the young fox as he blushed an almost luminous pink.

"Hai - there's something about that guy. He wanted to know my name." He looked at the bar man in confusion. It was odd, most people just ignored him as he worked the tables giving out the barman's orders, but why had that man paid so much attention to him? Naruto had seen him watching him and had felt his stare on the nape of his neck making the fine hairs there rise to attention. It had been rather off putting.

Kakashi nodded at the puzzled fox, smiling at his dazed expression, "He asked me the same thing… I said he'd have to ask you, if he wanted to know." He watched as those sky blue orbs shot upwards to stare at him, mouth slightly agape. Kakashi couldn't help but want to tease Naruto, "What's so strange about someone noticing you - maybe he likes what he sees, hmm?"

Naruto stood staring at Kakashi before letting out an indignant noise, "Pfft…what's there to like exactly - there kind hate hybrids." He looked away from the other man, staring out at the slowly emptying bar, looking at a sea of faces he didn't know and a few odd sets of ears he would recognize in a heartbeat - they were his kind - his family.

"Not everyone's that way, silly fox. I've never seen him here before and I got the impression when he came in that he was on edge. He didn't know that this place was more than a host club. But knowing who he's related to, it's a pretty good guess he will know by the time he comes back." Kakashi kept cleaning his glasses as he spoke, not too concerned about the young Uchiha that had come into the club. He was more concerned about Naruto's reaction to him. Naruto looked unsettled and confused, but the way he was being so defensive was a bit of a giveaway about his curiosity.

Naruto looked at the bar man and shrugged nonchalantly, "So he'll know. That doesn't make him any different than the rest of the guests." Naruto felt ill at ease about the odd feeling he'd experienced when those long slender fingers had closed on his tail, they way they had softly squeezed the thick fur had sent a rush of pleasure up his spine that was entirely new.

But it was the way those dark, penetrating eyes had looked at him and he'd looked back and felt familiarity, that had him confused. He felt like he knew this man. The emotions that the dark haired man had expressed without even saying a word or twitching a muscle, evident just from the way he had looked at Naruto had him questioning himself. The cool demeanour had thrown him somewhat and the dismissive way the Teme had spoken or not, as the case may be, had annoyed him beyond reason.

But that man… he was something else.

Naruto wasn't certain if he wanted him to come back or if he would be happier never seeing him again. When Naruto looked back at Kakashi behind the bar he saw a knowing glint in his stormy grey eye, which made him blush in indignation, "Not a damn word you mangy wolf or I'll send Iruka after you!" With that final parting shot the conflicted fox stormed out the side door and headed up into the residential area, heading for a hot shower and bed.

Maybe things would make more sense in the morning.

Kakashi stood quietly watching Naruto as he crossed the floor and headed out through the staff exit leading upstairs. He shook his head slowly, he would be happy for the blond to send Iruka to him; he couldn't wait to get the tight lipped man underneath him, willing and wanton.

But as Kakashi knew only too well the look he had seen cross Naruto's face meant a lot more than he realized - the scent of the fox had changed. Kakashi just hoped that the two males got through it in one piece - he was still trying after a year of being around his own stubborn brunet.

And sometimes that really hurt.

He whispered quietly, "Good luck, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrid Host Club**

Part 2: Creation (47)

Though Sasuke had returned late from the club he had been unable to sleep, thoughts and emotions buzzing to close to the surface for rest to take hold. A burning curiosity had taken a hold of him and he needed to sate it before sleep would come.

Sasuke fired up his laptop, settling a mug of freshly brewed tea down at his elbow as he began to work. Sasuke knew there was only so much he could do from home, the resources available to him at Uchiha Corp. would allow for a much deeper and in-depth search but that could wait until morning, he needed information now.

Sasuke began by hunting for the most recent news and details on the people known as Hybrids.

What he found was an intriguing tangle of information that he recognised as a mix of science and media hype. There was so little truly known about the human created species, no confirmed facts except for the generalised details released about their creation many years ago, everything since then was just a rehash of that original series of newscasts – or, Sasuke snorted derisively, what the government wanted people to believe.

Sasuke did glean some information from the flood of data that filled his search window, after the breakthrough in decoding human DNA in the year 2010 secret sections of various government departments around the world had started to analyse and experiment on DNA. That much was fact, the Government had to admit to some things, even if they kept other parts hidden. There was always a grain of truth in a good lie – or so Itachi had told him at the tender age of five.

The information about the experiments being conducted hadn't been released into the public forum for a further fifty years due to the uproar it would have caused between religion and science at the time. Or so they claimed. Unfortunately as time had passed it had apparently become increasingly difficult to hide the results of those 'experiments' – which people had come to know as hybrids.

Suffice to say that in the year 2067, on the tenth day of the seventh month the political leaders of nations around the world made a worldwide announcement after a few of these 'creatures' had been seen outside in public.

Many wild accusations and government conspiracy theories had been put forward to explain the sighting's, aliens had been one of the many put forward in the years prior to this global unveiling. The grainy video footage blanketed the internet for a number of weeks, escalating until the politicians had to say something one way or the other, remaining silent was no longer an option when the world was so intrinsically connected after years of intense globalisation.

The world demanded answers, and they gave them their version of the truth.

In sciences quest for knowledge and power they had authorised the experimentation on human DNA to extend beyond its original purpose, where once they had searched for cures for the millions who still suffered from such things as genetic diseases, cancer and a rising infertility. After seeing the successes they made with the problems that had blighted mankind since there inception and the advantages that could be garnered from taking that experimentation one step further, a program was put forward. It was to be implemented by small groups of handpicked scientists who were deemed to be the very best in their fields.

The programme was called Chimera.

The Chimera projects original aim was to try and explore the reasons why humankind had been separated from Darwin's evolutionary theory and to put us back in its thrall. They studied humans and animals in an attempt to narrow down where the path of homosapiens changed, searching for the link that would throw us back into that evolutionary pool.

But what they found indicated that people as a whole could not be put back into the chain after the length and breadth of time they had been removed from it – people had changed too much or too little as the case may be. So instead the scientists and leaders of the world decided to make a few evolutionary leaps of their own.

Those people that were controlling the programme choose to initiate what was considered termed as stage two of the programme.

They began splicing together choice parts of animal DNA with human DNA in an attempt to heighten various natural traits and predilections in test subjects. If they could not return humanity to the gene pool, they would sacrifice their humanity to create a human animal hybrid that may or may not follow Darwin's path.

A variety of animals were used in the experiments ranging from the common house cat to large reptiles and fish, searching the choices genes to mix with the human genome. The resultant creatures were termed Hybrids. But no matter what the scientists tried they couldn't breed out the genetic markers of the animal, each Hybrid created retained some of its animal traits, a tail and ears in most cases, in those limited cases were human and reptile or fish were mixed some had gills, whilst others had patches of scales and kept the cold bloodedness of their animal kin.

When the government was forced to release the information to the public the experiments halted, activists from around the world coming together in defence of the people and the animals that had been brutalised by science in their search for a better man. They had even been compared to some of history's most brutal men and woman – bringing a sense of horror to the populace. The experiments stopped, finding cut and the lab's dismantled.

Unfortunately they were then left with the results of those experiments, hundreds of hybrids that had no place to go.

What could people do with these new breed of man? And then the doubts started to creep in, were they really still human or where they no better than animals?

Antagonistic groups of people sprung up across the world, fanatic's that wanted to keep the human race pure and untainted by these abominations and they fought hard against their release into the general populace. And Sasuke noted that they were still causing many problems for the Hybrids now. The political world leaders choose to put in place certain measures to try and reduce the friction caused between the human and Hybrid populace.

It was decided that the hybrids would be allowed to live among the people, but their jobs and allowances would be restricted to what was considered blue collar work. They placed the Hybrids in the service industry, manual labour and low paying jobs that people had started to abandon, fulfilling the need for blue-collar workers and keeping the majority of the population at ease.

A few years went by and new problems began to arise as the Hybrids slowly began to cross mix with humans. These new second generation Hybrids hitting a whole new set of problems, because they were a cross-mixed, it was uncertain whether they had the same rights as their human or Hybrid parent. The government made the mistake of restricting these children into their Hybrid parent's lifestyle, stifling the young and creative minds which were stopped from going passed certain levels of education.

"The date today is fifteenth of July 2109; news reports show that another riot has broken out on the streets of downtown Kyoto. Human and Hybrids alike are actively speaking out against the oppression they have been put under for the past forty years. Politicians from around the globe are attending a summit being held in the ancient city of Kyoto. This once great city, the ancient capital of Japan, is bearing witness to history in the making once more. The leaders of some of the most affluent and influential nations are here to discuss the future of these artificially created men and women."

Sasuke sat staring at the screen, watching the news feed flash across hundreds of faces, human and hybrid alike, holding up banners in protest of their current way of living. He leant back in his chair, hand rubbing over his face before h gazed back at the screen, taking a deep breath. He looked absently around the room, noticing the full cup of black tea that had gone cold as he sat completely absorbed in his search surrounding the Hybrids.

He shook his head absently, pinching his fingertips to the bridge of his nose, his eyes feeling gritty and heavy. Sasuke looked at the small clock in the corner of his screen, struggling to focus on the small glowing white digits – 3.30am. He'd been sat here for the past three hours. He gave a soft sigh, shoulders cramping slightly as he reached out to turn off the news link, switching off the laptop and heading slowly towards his room. He left the tea were it rested on table top, knowing there would be a dark ring on the surface but not caring, his laptop now sat silent, the apartment quiet in the absence of sound.

On reaching the dark space that was his room Sasuke simply collapsed fully clothed onto the comfortable mattress, dragging the duvet cover over his suit clad form, mumbling quietly, "No wonder that fox has an attitude", before promptly dropping into a deep sleep filled with hollow dreams.

88888

Sasuke woke up late the next morning, heading into work only to find himself increasingly distracted by his research into the Hybrids and the unusual Host Club. He was determined to learn more about the cryptic comment the barman had made about the club as well as the fiery blond he had met there. He actually left work on time for once, forgoing the usual working until all hours of the night.

He had finally grown tired of the curious looks directed his way throughout the day. His secretary, one Haruno-san, in particular seemed intrigued by his behaviour though she had seemed pleased when he had left far earlier than normal, allowing the young pink haired woman to be released for the night.

Sasuke headed home to change and shower before catching a taxi at the front door to the apartment building he lived in. He directed the driver back to the club he had visited the night before knowing he would be able to get a meal there as well as the usual drinks.

In reality the club seemed to cater for quite a range of its clientele's needs, rather than the standard bar style host club he'd seen and subsequently avoided. Sasuke arrived at the club after a short ride in the taxi; which he hadn't truly paid any attention to, staring out at the city as it rushed past the window. He paid the driver and slipped out, taking a leisurely pace across the street and pushing through the grand double doors into the plushly decorated foyer.

Sasuke left his knee length black duster with the doorman; he wouldn't need it inside after all. He noticed that the man was distinctly human and he couldn't miss the put out expression he was given at having to take the garment from him. Sasuke gave no indication that he cared much for the brunet's issues, but found himself intrigued by one of the few human's he'd seen on the club's staff. He put the thought aside for consideration later and continued forward across the plush burgundy carpet and up the broad curving staircase heading to the upper floor where the club itself was situated.

He let his mind wander as he ascended the stairs, taking in the dark wood panelling lining the walls and the thick wine coloured carpet under his feet. The club was beautifully decorated; it spoke of class and comfort that really appealed to him. He was both eager and apprehensive about getting inside the club once more, about being able to speak to the young blond hybrid again. There was just something very attractive about the man – not just his clearly well toned physique but something more, something primal in him that responded to the fox.

It was odd for him to be so emotionally responsive to anyone, he hadn't felt like this since he had been a young child, he had under gone the traditional Uchiha training in his early teens. It was an attempt to teach him how to school his emotions, to restrain his passions, essentially remove emotions from him to make him a better business man. That training, he had to admit, did make the Uchiha impressive businessmen, they gave nothing away it was very difficult to read someone that expressed no emotion's, but it also made it quite difficult to express one's own emotions on a more personal level.

He often wondered if his Father had any emotion at all. He shook his head, the inky black bang's that hung on either side of his face twitching in response to the movement, pushing thoughts of Fugaku Uchiha far from his mind.

When Sasuke reached the unobtrusive mahogany panelled door, he reached out a hand resting it on the door handle and absorbing the cool touch of metal against his warm skin, feeling anticipation curling in his lower belly, it made him feel a little on edge. He pushed the feeling aside as he always did with unwanted feelings or thoughts, and he turned the handle and pushed the door open and strode across the threshold.

Although it was still early there were a few patrons' sat in booth's around the strategically lit room, the lighting creating pool's of warm light that wasn't bright enough to display each booth's occupant's but was enough to eat and drink by comfortably.

And they were eating, the scent of food wafted across the open space and Sasuke's mouth watered and his stomach rumbled in open approval. The hosts wouldn't be in attendance until later in the evening after the restaurant was closed and the drinking and socialising began.

Sasuke had hoped that the blond fox would be serving in the restaurant as well as the bar as he was a waiter not a host but as his dark eyes scanned the large room, he saw no sign of that familiar head of golden spikes. With disgruntled resignation Sasuke made his way over to the bar, settling himself onto one of the tall wooden stools easily. He noticed that the wolf he had spoken with briefly the day before was eyeing him from the other end of the bar before giving him a grin that was all sharp teeth and warning.

Sasuke eyed the other man curiously, not feeling threatened in anyway by his toothy display. He was certainly a strange individual Sasuke considered.

Sasuke watched as the silver haired male made his way back up the length of the bar; placing the smoky glass tumbler he was carrying down on the way and picking up a small pad and pen from the counter all without taking his heavy lidded eyes from Sasuke's face. Sasuke watched the wolf approach, noticing the idle flick of his tail as he walked. He didn't know much about animal body language but the way the barman was looking at him suggested he was up to something, malicious or mischief he wasn't certain but it was something none the less.

Sasuke made a point of settling more comfortably on the stool, keeping one foot on the ground to stabilise himself as he lent on the bar, eyes never leaving the approaching man. He watched a grin split the wolf's lips and it was odd how he felt his lips twitch in response though they never curved into a smile. The barman set the pad down on the counter in front of him and gave Sasuke a considering look before speaking in a lazy drawl, "So then, you came back, Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded his assent, voice low and even, "I did, but don't call me that. That is my Father's name." The words were said with open scorn, as he glanced away from the wolf feeling irritation rise at some of the simple things that would always stir unwanted emotions.

Though Fugaku Uchiha was a well thought of business man, he was in truth a ruthless man, demanding more of his two sons than anyone else. Sasuke had no wish to be reminded of him.

"Then pray tell what might I call you?" Sasuke turned obsidian eyes on the overtly curious barman, he couldn't get a beat on what this wolf was up to, I seemed an odd mix of taunt, threat and teasing but it was so diluted he wasn't certain which it was.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is fine." Sasuke extended a hand to the man, an automatic reflex in the business world of today. It was unusual to need to bow to other business men now, so many had adopted the western custom. Though the more traditionalists demanded it – like his Father. He decreed that it was a great sign of respect and of course he was the only one other than their Uncle who was worthy of such thing.

Kakashi looked over the Uchiha before reaching out his own hand. He assessed the grip that took his calloused palm and was pleased to feel the slightly rough texture obvious calluses that denoted that the youngest Uchiha wasn't just a paper pusher. It would seem that Sasuke took after his older brother in that respect. Kakashi gave the young man a firm handshake as he spoke, "Sasuke-san it is then."

Sasuke had been in business for a few years and knew that people often assessed you on how you where first presented to them and how you shook their hand. The considering look that crossed the wolf's face proved this as he too assessed the other male, older by at least six or seven years, used to manual labour judging from the rough texture of his skin and the firm grip on his own palm - an interesting man to be behind a bar.

"So Sasuke-san, what can I get you this evening – food, drink - a certain blond?" Kakashi couldn't help teasing the young man, and he watched as Sasuke looked slightly taken back at his offer of the last. It looked like Sasuke would be a lot easier to crack than his brother had been. The young business men of today and, more specifically, the Uchiha's were often very reserved and aloof and he believed they needed to loosen up a little. But it seemed that, though he hid them well, Sasuke's emotions were closer to the surface than Itachi's – a prime target for teasing in the wolf's book.

Sasuke couldn't restrain the intense look he gave the bar tender at the odd request, he was uncertain how to react at first, before choosing to go with the flow if the wolf wanted to try to tease him then he would try and get the information he wanted. "I'd like to order some food; we can discuss the fox for dessert. But tell me something. Is it customary for hybrids not to give their names, as it seems both you and the blond don't seem very receptive to the idea?"

Sasuke watched with hidden amusement as the wolf in turn had taken his response and looked mildly surprised before an oddly pleased smile curled his lips as his returned bantering.

When the barman spoke Sasuke was curious to see how he would respond, "I should have known an Uchiha wouldn't miss something like that. We are more wary of people than sometimes we should be, as I am sure you can understand."

As Sasuke watched the other man, the lazy looking wolf turned to completely face him, sleepy looking smoky grey orb focused and penetrating. Sasuke didn't turn away, giving the barman the same intense focus he was being studied with, Sasuke would never be easily cowed. The stare down lasted a few tense moments before the other male let his eye slip slightly closed once more, returning to the sleepy looking barman he had met yesterday.

Kakashi chuckled at the young man's response, he should have known an Uchiha wouldn't back down from a challenge – he would need that if he chose to pursue Naruto.

"Mah, fair enough – no more of that then. You'll need everything you've got to pursue your fox. But be warned if you hurt him it will not go down well. Iruka will have your head, ne?"

Sasuke cocked his head slightly at the odd antics of the wolf before him, realising belatedly that the sudden staring contest was likely the wolf's way of testing him, a straight out dominance challenge. The action of the wolf he released was mimicked by the action of the man, the handshake they'd shared was a man's way of testing without challenging outright strange how primal instinct still managed to find its way into civilised business.

Sasuke sighed quietly, mumbling under his breath, "I still have a lot to learn." When he saw dark ears twitch on the barman's head he realised his first mistake, don't even try to whisper in front of someone with acute animal hearing it was just asking for trouble.

Kakashi couldn't help but give a crinkle eyed smile at Sasuke's muttered words before grabbing up his pad once more, "Yes, you do, but you'll pick it up. Now what are you ordering?"

Sasuke scowled at the barman before letting his eyes drift to the menu on the counter, reaching out a pale hand to pull it closer before ordering something quite substantial – he had missed lunch. Before the wolf disappeared to place the order with the kitchen he turned and spoke quietly, "Hatake, Kakashi at your service," before vanishing around the side of the bar.

It only then registered that the wolf – Kakashi-san – had mentioned another name - Iruka.

Sasuke considered for a moment, it couldn't be the same one... could it?

Still thinking he turned his attention out across the bar, one elbow resting on the highly polished wooden counter supporting his chin in his hand, as his eyes roamed across all the clientele and servers bussing the tables. He saw no sign of the blond or the other man he was now looking for. He felt a buzz of intrigue shoot through him – could it really be him? He had moved away some years ago, but maybe... he would have to ask Kakashi-san who Iruka was.

If it was who he was hoping it was then he had not only discovered the stunning little fox from yesterday, but also someone from his past whom he had missed very much. Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from wandering the room searching, hoping for a glimpse of something in his past that had made him happy for a time.

He didn't even hear Kakashi come back to the bar until he cleared his throat behind him. He turned around with a start, looking at the man wondering how long he had been standing there waiting. "Who are you looking for Sasuke-san? Your rather elusive fox?"

Sasuke let the surprise roll off him and gave the barman an intent look before questioning him, "Who is Iruka? And what is his last name?" Sasuke knew he was being rather demanding but he needed to know if it was the man he hoped it was.

Kakashi gave him a curious look, but there was also a glint of something else in his eyes as he responded in kind. "Why do you want to know?"

Sasuke heard the quiet rumble in Kakashi's voice as he spoke and his eyebrow rose in question at the almost growl that had slipped out of the barkeeps mouth. He didn't really want to discuss who he hoped this Iruka was until he knew for certain. Then a heavy hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

For the second time in as many minutes Sasuke had been surprised, someone had gotten the jump on him. He wasn't usually so careless – being an Uchiha came with its own set of risks and he had been taught to be cautious. But it seemed that caution had gone straight out the window here.

Sasuke turned, hand reaching up to take a firm grip on the tan hand that was still settled on his shoulder, intent on twisting it up and round but the voice that spoke made him pause and look up instead. But the voice wasn't directed at him it was directed at Kakashi who was currently staring daggers at him, "Stop scowling Kakashi, you will scare the customers and this one is an old friend, ne Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lifted the hand from his shoulder more carefully than he had planned to, spinning around on the seat and looking up at the man stood before him. He sounded exactly the same as he had ten years ago, though he looked a lot different than he had then.

Sasuke absorbed the image of a crisp charcoal gray, striped suit suitably tailored to fit a lean but toned frame, creamy white shirt contrasting with a deep green tie with a small pin in the centre that he couldn't make out. Sasuke looked up into warm chocolate eyes, seeing the old scar that bridged the other man's nose and the familiar ponytail.

"Iruka-sensei," his voice was light and for once he felt a soft smile twitching his lips rather than the more familiar sneer.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's good to see you again." That warm voice took Sasuke back to a time when his life had seemed so much easier. But the nostalgia that wrapped around him like a warm blanket was suddenly shattered by a loud yell that echoed across the restaurant before the man before him was swamped by another.

Sasuke watched from his seated position as long tan arm's curled around Iruka's shoulders gaze flickering to the mop of sunny blond spikes bracketed by two fox ears that he could see over Iruka's shoulders. Iruka clearly knew him and was giving the fox an open and welcoming smile.

Iruka spoke with a soft laugh filling his voice, "Hello Nar-mphf..." before his mouthed was covered by calloused palms.

"Now, now, Iruka you're not allowed to give that away." The brunet turned just enough to see Kakashi at his side, covering his lips with an open hand.

Iruka arched a brow at the other man, a scowl quickly forming on his face in response to the rough treatment. When he saw that familiar twinkle of amusement in stormy grey eyes Iruka felt he needed to express his opinion, nipping firmly at one of the fingers just over his mouth.

Kakashi's expression when he nipped him had something strangely warm stirring in Iruka's chest. He had startled the other man, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the male bounced back.

"Would someone tell me what's going on? Why can't I say his name?" He gave Kakashi a pointed glare as he spoke before turning his gaze to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Because he doesn't want me to know his name." Sasuke said in response to the teachers tone that Iruka had used on him for as long as he had known the man. He couldn't hide the edge of disappointment that rang through in his voice when he spoke.

Iruka turned to face Sasuke once more, a deep furrow between his brows - what was going on here? Why wouldn't Naruto want Sasuke to know his name? He turned a questioning glance at the golden haired fox currently hidden behind him, speaking quietly to the blond, "Why won't you tell him your name exactly?"

The blond in question turned accusing sapphire orbs on Sasuke, how could he get him in trouble with Iruka and who was he to call him sensei? Naruto growled low in his throat but didn't reply to Iruka's question, instead speaking directly to Sasuke as he sat quite demurely on the barstool, "Teme..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke couldn't help the response he gave, it was almost automatic and it fit the silly creature currently trying to intimidate him.

Iruka looked between the two before turning to look at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was going on between these two? All he got was a shrug as Kakashi made his way quietly back around the bar. That alone set the brunets body on edge.

Kakashi never gave up a chance to try to touch him, pester him or tease him - so why not now? He trailed Kakashi with his eyes as he returned behind the counter, taking in the sight of him. It had to be said he was a very handsome man, the clothes he wore though more casual than the waiters outfits seemed to mould to his toned form.

Iruka felt heat stirring in his belly as he watched the other man that walked with predatory grace, he knew there was an attraction between them but the wolf came on to strong, plus he was a renowned pervert. Kakashi was always reading erotic fiction whenever he was found outside of work. Iruka shook himself out of those thoughts, though the deep warmth that now permeated his body from just looking at the other man didn't want to disappear and in truth he didn't want it to either. It felt like forever since he had felt so warm.

He turned his attention back to the staring contest behind him, manoeuvring out from in front of Naruto. He gave the pair a threatening scowl before leaning in and flicking both their foreheads, "That's enough you two."

It would seem his life was going to get more interesting and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He voice came out on a resigned sigh, "I'm surrounded by idiots."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hybrid Host Club**

Part 3: Puzzle (98)

Iruka couldn't help but want to laugh at the two young men when they turned to glare at him for his comment. He turned away from scowling faces and ended up facing the bar; raising a hand to his mouth to hide the smile that was turning the corners of his lips and found his gaze locking with familiar stormy grey.

Iruka watched as Kakashi's exposed eye closed and formed a smiling crescent and he couldn't help the soft fluttering in his chest at the smile that most wouldn't recognise as such because Kakashi's rarely, truly smiled. Iruka had wondered many time's the why's and were for's of Hatake Kakashi, though the man was well renowned for his perverted reading habit's few seemed to really know him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones that Iruka was aware of that had any inkling of the wolf hybrids life before he came to work and live with them here.

Iruka felt his eyes slowly roam over lean features, thin lips that had a small nick on the lower at the corner, winter grey eyes and the dark patch half hidden by thick silver/grey hair. Iruka had to admit that the man was attractive, Kakashi spoke to something primal inside his heart and he was aware of the feeling's he had always harboured for the wolf. But he had far too much to do and not enough time to dedicate anything like a relationship, and he wasn't sure of the man stood before him. He knew so little about him still and they'd known each other for five years.

Iruka sighed, catching grey eyes again and feeling warmth steal into his cheeks a he quickly turned away from the barman and back to Naruto and Sasuke, catching the ghost of what he thought might have been a gentle smile curling Kakashi's lips. And thought the urge to turn and look was there, he didn't turning his attention elsewhere for fear that the wolf would take the encouragement offered, however unintentional and wanted.

When Iruka focused it was to find the two men now glaring at each other instead and though that made him feel less uncomfortable it wouldn't do for them to be at odds with each other.

He had plans after all.

Iruka spoke firmly, looking at each male in turn, "That's enough you two. You don't even know each other!" He watched in mild fascination as both males looked at him and then down at the floor, the faintest hint of a blush flushing tanned and milky white skin. They looked as though they had been thoroughly chastised and he hadn't really done anything yet.

He could see Naruto's tail twitching restlessly as his ears all but disappeared into his unruly spikes, even as Sasuke's bangs slipped in front of his darkened cheeks. Iruka turned to look over his shoulder once more when he heard Kakashi clear his throat behind him, purposefully not catching those knowing eyes but looking slightly lower. Iruka could only hope that Kakashi could shed some light on what exactly was going on. The man seemed to have an uncanny knack for observing and analysing others.

Kakashi responded to Iruka's puzzled expression more than his questions aimed at the chastened pair, even though he was aware of the subtle looks he was being given by both Naruto and Sasuke from under lowered lashes, "Actually Iruka they met yesterday – though they appear to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

He gave another eye smile aimed at the former teacher, wanting to see if he could cause that pink tinge to his cheeks again. Kakashi loved to tease Iruka and watch his reactions. It was the only substitute he could get as he all but physically restrained himself from the constant need to touch Iruka instead.

Kakashi just couldn't seem to help himself with this man, that warm, supple caramel coloured skin, the pale scar criss-crossing the bridge of his nose and the silky looking strands of chocolate coloured hair were just too tempting. Iruka was a delectable looking treat but it was more than that – Iruka made Kakashi feel warm on the inside, like he hadn't in so many years.

Kakashi observed Iruka, taking in the sight of him from head to toe, the way that suit hugged his lithe body, loving all the smooth curves and planes so exquisitely it made his heartbeat pick up its pace and his body beg to touch. It was the sole reason he had moved behind the bar once more, he needed something between them, it didn't matter that he could vault the bar easily if he wished, it was the thought that counted.

He knew that Iruka didn't appreciate his more forward nature and he was trying to back off and from the look he had received after manoeuvring back behind the bar he had some hope that it was working. Iruka's chocolate eyes had looked confused, brows furrowing and Kakashi had felt that heat stirring low in his belly once more.

Kakashi had wanted to reach out and tenderly smooth his fingers across that frown to wipe it away, but he knew it wouldn't have been appreciated. He had been chastised for breaches' of Iruka's personal space before so he had kept his distance, keeping his hands busy by cleaning glasses that had been left to drip dry on the counter, watching and processing quickly. Those few brief moments were he'd managed to lay a casual hand on bare skin were remembered with a deep fondness. The ghost of shivers that had raced up and down his spine at the memory of the voice that Iruka had employed to make him back off. Damn, but that voice gave a man ideas. The one time he'd had it directed at him he'd had almost given in to jibing back with a, _"Yes sennnnseiiii,"_ in his own teasingly seductive voice.

Sasuke watched the two older men with burgeoning interest; it would appear from the flush decorating Iruka-sensei's face and the heated gaze Kakashi was sporting that there was obviously something going on between these two. It fit with the small amount of information he had managed to garner from the barman yesterday.

The way Kakashi had reacted to his inquiries about Iruka said it all.

Kakashi's animal instinct's come to the fore when he had asked about Iruka, he'd lay bet's that Kakashi hadn't realised it either and he wasn't planning on telling him. Sasuke found himself strangely conflicted about the idea of his former sensei being pursued by the wolf; it wasn't that he wanted Iruka for himself, more that he didn't know enough about Kakashi to assess whether he was suitable for Iruka. He held his Iruka in very high regard and he wanted the best for the man, he had missed him very much.

Sasuke knew the thoughts were irrational due to the amount of time they had spent apart but Iruka was more than just his teacher, he had been a close friend to the young man he had once been and he had missed his presence in his life. His dark gaze flickered to the little fox finding his chest squeezing tight at the soft expression gracing his face. He felt a much more refined pang in his chest at the tender expression that curled those lips into a small smile.

Why did he look at Iruka like that?

Sasuke could feel something hot and warm bubbling to the surface, a strange mix of annoyance, jealousy and disappointment. So he turned his eyes away from the happy looking blond and out across the floor, not wanting to express to other's the depths of the emotion's he was feeling.

Jealousy was very unbecoming of any man – especially an Uchiha.

Naruto watched the way Iruka-sensei looked at Kakashi and he felt relieved for the older man. Though Iruka was his sensei he was also considered family in the foxes mind. He had seen the quiet moments when Iruka hadn't noticed him watching, moments when he let his guard completely drop and Naruto could see the loneliness draping heavily across his shoulders like a thick blanket. Naruto did his best at those times to make Iruka feel better but he knew that his company could only do so much.

Iruka needed someone to be with him, he had seen the longing gaze from the teacher when he was watching his friends - Izumo and Kotetsu. It made Naruto sad that he couldn't help Iruka, but he hoped that Kakashi could. People only saw the surface of what Kakashi showed them, the lazy pervert and barman, but Naruto had spent many hours with the wolf and he thought that he may have gained a better grasp on who Kakashi was beneath the beneath as he liked to say.

Naruto could see the way the two interacted when they were together, the small expressions, blushes, tones and feeling's easy to identify in his eyes. But he had also seen the way Kakashi acted with others, though he may be stand offish at times he did his best to help without really being seen to do so. Kakashi didn't care for recognition for good deeds, he did something only for what it brought the person he chose to do something for. That was its own reward. Naruto was also aware that the barkeep had been the driving force in getting Iruka's two friends together.

Though Naruto didn't think that they knew that.

Naruto turned his gaze away from the embarrassing display, not wanting to watch or interfere with the two men – he could only hope they sorted themselves out eventually. His gaze travelled to the current source of his turmoil, the dark haired man sat at the bar with his face turned out at the crowd. He watched silently for a few minutes, he had no idea what to make of this Uchiha Sasuke, he was confusing.

Naruto had been startled by him yesterday; those long pale fingers currently resting on his knee had burrowed into his tail had sent warm tingles up his spine that he had never felt before. He wasn't really sure what to make of the feeling. He wasn't used to human's touching him, he preferred the company of his own kind, and yet he considered that he may have acted a little rashly but Sasuke hadn't helped with that cold attitude of his.

Naruto felt heat seeping into his cheeks at the memory of that new sensation curling up his spine, he felt the oddest urge to let Sasuke touch him again. He shook his head, scowling at the other man, he was so ...frustrating.

What did he want from him?

Sasuke looked out into the crowd not wanting to intrude on the moment the two older men were having and not wanting to see that tender smile pointed at them either. He could see the booths and tables starting to fill with the evening crowd and was surprised by the number of families present in the unusual club. He could see many couples and even small children traversing the floor and couldn't help but feel an odd sense of nostalgia.

He hadn't done something like that in many years, since before he had met Iruka-sensei. He had been left to himself much of his life, the limited family contact he had now was mainly with his brother and Mother – but even that had grown fleeting. Sasuke looked back to the blond stood beside Iruka, wanting to bury the odd feelings that stirred in his chest. Instead he found two focused sky blue eyes staring him down and he felt his heart stir in appreciation of the challenge, "What are you looking at, Dobe?"

Sasuke heard the other man sniff in response, a rather feminine sound if you asked Sasuke, before he growled, "Hmm... an arrogant Teme!" Sasuke wanted to smile at the fox, even though he had insulted him, but he refrained, just quirking an eyebrow at his response before turning to speak to his old sensei, visibly blanking the fox and knowing it would have some kind of effect.

"Iruka-sensei?" He watched as the teacher turned to face him once more, cheeks still slightly pinked, but Sasuke didn't pay that any mind.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed at that familiar voice speaking his name; it only seemed to heighten the nostalgia that was nibbling at the edges of his mind.

"Did you teach this little fox too?" His voice was light and questioning.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Iruka looked at Sasuke as he asked the odd question, attempting to puzzle out why the young Uchiha was so curious.

"Hn. His manners are somewhat lacking." Sasuke couldn't help throwing the comment back at the fox over his shoulder, his dark eyes glinting with amusement as he continued to look at the puzzled sensei. Sasuke watched comprehension dawning on the teachers face and noticed the almost curl of his lips. Sasuke could hear the fox blustering at his comment, cussing up a storm from behind Iruka.

Sasuke watched in rye amusement as Iruka's face dropped its amused air and turned on the fox, raising a hand and smacking him upside the head, "What have a told you about cussing Nar...u...mph."

Sasuke felt something rising up in his throat and let the sound spill forth, a quiet, husky chuckle falling from his lips as he took in the scene before him. Iruka's mouth was covered once again but this time by a tan palm and a very chagrined looking fox. As Sasuke laughed quietly he felt numerous sets of eyes turn to him, causing a shiver to tickle the fine hairs along the nape of his neck. He schooled his features once more and looked up into curious grey, blue and brown eyes, "Hn."

Naruto looked at his sensei as he covered his mouth head shaking back and forth, pleading with Iruka not to continue. He made his eyes open wider and let his ears fall to either side of his face in his best begging expression. He felt Iruka lips close under his hand and felt the movement of his head as the brunet shook it, eyes shutting and a frown furrowing his brow as he looked back at him with questions roaming in familiar dark umber eyes. Naruto couldn't stop from whispering, "Gomen Iruka-sensei."

He heard something behind him; a rich, full-bodied sound that felt like it had brushed across the fine hair's covering his body making them stand on end.

Naruto turned around slowly, taking in the sight of the Uchiha chuckling quietly and he couldn't pull his eyes away once they'd landed on the man, that sound caressing his senses in the most pleasant of ways.

Naruto had to admit that Sasuke looked surprisingly good like that. Naruto knew the other man was attractive, he was taller than his own five foot nine by a few inches taking him over six foot, the clothes' he wore fitted him like a glove, emphasizing a clearly toned physique underneath, inky black strands framing a serious but elegant face. But there was something mesmerising about that sound, it made Sasuke's face light up, as corny as that sounded, he looked warmer, more ... human.

Sasuke stared back into bright sapphire eyes, watching the younger man looking at him with a slightly dazed expression on his face. He felt the sudden need to touch him, to brush fingertips across those dark marks on his cheeks, to try and coerce a laugh from those plush lips.

He hadn't even realised his hand had started to reach out until he caught site of the appendage in his peripheral vision, suddenly clenching the fingers into a fist and withdrawing it and hoping no one noticed his sudden loss of control. It was obvious the blond hadn't noticed his movements as he had maintained eye contact with the fox throughout, but the other two?

Sasuke just didn't know.

Sasuke let his hand fall back to his lap, settling back more comfortably on the stool as he broke eye contact with those deep sapphire pools that seemed to suck away any control he had .He turned back to face his former sensei, noticing a very familiar smile adorning the man's lips and feeling warmth creep up his from his collar.

Sasuke remembered that smile, whenever he had managed to do something that made Iruka happy the brunet had always smiled at him like that. He felt a little flustered by it now, having grown up since that time, he was a man who didn't want nor need the praise of others as he had as a child. Though Sasuke found that he wanted Iruka to be proud of him, much as he wanted his brother to be as well, it was why he strove so hard in an environment he hated.

Sasuke's eyes darted away from Iruka's, looking instead towards the bar and Kakashi. He could see in that lone smoky orb the thought processes slowly ticking over. This man may well be a barman but if Sasuke wasn't mistaken he was a very intelligent individual, comparable even with his brother.

Sasuke arched a brow in questions at the clearly puzzling Kakashi and received a shrug in return a quiet, "Maaa..." leaving thin lips. Sasuke's gaze hardened for a moment but then eased, he wasn't in a boardroom or an office block, there was no one here that was planning on stabbing him in the back, so he returned the shrug, causing the older man to smile once more.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the blond still staring at him and gnawing on his lower lip as though he was thinking very hard about something, he couldn't resist teasing the young fox, if only to ease the odd tension that surrounded them. "Oi Dobe, don't think so hard you may break something."

Sasuke was greeted with a startled look before his words finally sank in and he came out swinging, "Why you arrogant son-of-a..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sasuke turned wide eyes to a very stern looking Iruka, who had turned a familiar forbidding glare on the foul mouthed fox.

Sasuke watched as Naruto wilted under that look and his ears lay flat back against his skull as he gaze lowered to the ground. Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty for causing the reaction, it was obvious that the young blond cared about Iruka very much and he didn't enjoy being put in a bad light in front of him.

He rose quietly to his feet, turning to Iruka and giving a very formal bow, before speaking quietly, "My apologies Iruka-sensei it was my fault." He wasn't quite sure why he'd done it, the only person he ever bowed to was there father and that was not out of respect, but the look on the foxes face had reminded him far too much of the boy he had once been.

When Sasuke's dark gaze rose to meet Iruka's deep brown he could see the softening of that stern expression and felt relief like a cool breeze on a hot day. He flicked his eyes to the left to see the sad fox standing dejectedly beside Iruka and he wanted to reach out and ruffle those golden spikes, to gently tease those expressive ears back up. His gaze travelled south to see the way the fox's tail had curled close to his body and he remembered the feel of the soft brush of fur against his fingers. When he looked up again he caught sight of wide blue eyes glancing at him from under thick black lashes, but he made no sign that he had seen, instead straightening up to await the teacher's response.

Sasuke watched Iruka study him for a moment before turning back to the fox and speaking more calmly, "You shouldn't say things like that, I thought I taught you better than that?"

He only just heard the mumbled apology the blond gave Iruka, seeing the hint of a blush gracing what was visible of his tanned face under his blond bangs, "Gomen...sensei."

Sasuke felt something squeeze hard in his chest at the quiet words and he had the urge to reach out again and take a hold of the little fox and comfort him. He wasn't really sure where this need was coming from and he only just managed to will his hands to remain at his sides. He had been distracted by the fox and hadn't noticed Iruka-sensei turning to look at him once more. When he heard the barkeep clear his throat his head turned automatically taking in the intent expression on Kakashi's face and turning to see Iruka giving him a very knowing gaze.

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the probing looks he was receiving, listening to Iruka when he spoke to him without turning, "Sasuke-kun, please try not to provoke him." Sasuke nodded his assent whilst keeping his face hidden behind black bangs. He started when he felt warm fingers in his hair tousling the strands fondly much as they had done many years ago. Sasuke turned, wide eyed, to look at Iruka watching him tussle the blonde's hair too, much as he himself had wanted to only minutes ago.

"Now then, no more fighting, ne?"

"Hai sensei." They spoke in unison before they turned to look at each other in mild surprise, their eyes meeting before skittering away to look anywhere else with slightly pinked cheeks.

Sasuke shifted to sit back on the barstool, looking out across the floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to look into a single charcoal grey eye, Kakashi's voice was low as he spoke, "Your food will be here in about five minutes, maybe it would be nice to sit and catch up with Iruka-sensei?" From the intense gaze he was receiving Sasuke couldn't miss the obvious ploy the man was engaging in, he wasn't a prodigy like his brother but he was quick of the mark.

"He's not been eating well because he's been so busy – how very considerate of you Kakashi-san." Before Kakashi could retort he turned to Iruka, who was quietly talking with the blond, and asked, "Iruka-sensei, would you like to sit and eat with me?"

Sasuke watched as Iruka smiled back at him and nodded acknowledging his request. When Sasuke noticed that the fox was about to make a scene he stared at him hard, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Sasuke felt an odd sense of satisfaction at the way the fox bit his lower lip in an attempt to remain silent and not protest Sasuke stealing Iruka away from him. Sasuke acknowledged the fox's effort with a subtle nod and extended the invitation, "You want to join us, Dobe?"

Sasuke could see surprise written across the blond's face, lips parted in a O, eyes slightly widened, but his expression quickly morphed into something Sasuke easily recognised – suspicion. The fox all but growled in response, "What do you want, Teme?"

Sasuke looked on as Iruka turned to the blond, hands going to his hips as he gave the younger man his own stare, "Naru..."

"They all want something, Iruka-sensei." The blond accused, not trying to hide his apparent dislike, the fox turned from Iruka to look at Sasuke with intent, suspicion and obvious disdain, "What do you want?"

Sasuke looked back unwaveringly, he hadn't truly wanted anything, but if the blond was going to insist he would play the part he had been assigned, "I want to know your name and I'd like to have a pleasant meal with someone for a change. Happy, Dobe?" He gave the blond a dark look before turning back Iruka, all but dismissing the fox, "Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke could see the slightest signs of strain on his former sensei's face, noticing the creases at the corners of his eyes and the downturn of his lips. Perhaps the years hadn't been as kind as Sasuke had hoped they would be, he wanted to know what bothered Iruka so much that he tried to hide his weariness from everyone.

It reminded Sasuke to much of himself and Itachi too. Sasuke knew he would make concessions for Iruka, it had always been that way, back then it had been from the silent, stoic little boy his Father had desired to the laughing child he should have been. Now, now he was changing from the demanding businessman that never took no or I can't as an answer, to a vague semblance of the boy he had once been. It wasn't easy to say what he did, to let the emotions he hid from the world flavour his tone, but for Iruka he would, "Please sit and eat with me, sensei."

Iruka could see the effort it took Sasuke to request his company again and he had every intention of taking him up on the offer, but he was hoping that Naruto would join them. He was worried about him, Naruto was so defensive around humans and though he knew the why of it he found himself stuck as to what to do with the young man to ease the pain he still carried inside him.

His own life was becoming increasingly busy with the business and the time he could make for teaching. Iruka needed to find someone that the young hybrid would be comfortable enough around to be taught. There was still so much Naruto needed to learn because of what he was. Iruka hated the fact that hybrid education was cut off so early in life, he was struggling to help all the hybrids here, but he couldn't do it alone.

Iruka turned to Naruto to find him stood quietly, contemplating Sasuke's words. Iruka had hoped that as Naruto had begun to see Itachi around the place that he would eventually run into the youngest Uchiha again and now he was getting a chance to see his old pupil once more.

But Iruka had thought that Naruto would like the stoic man's company, as he had shown some interest in the elder Uchiha. Although, Iruka had to wonder if he even realised that Itachi was Sasuke's elder brother. Iruka turned back to Sasuke, who was silently watching Naruto and felt the first stirring's of tentative hope, maybe there was something to this?

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. I'd like that very much." Iruka turned from Sasuke to look at Kakashi once more, "Kakashi, can I have a menu please." He saw the small smile on the wolf's face as he turned to retrieve a menu for him but said nothing of it, the odd twisting warmth rising in his belly at the small quirk of lips.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Iruka felt heat flood his cheeks at the honorific.

"Kakashi! Don't call me sensei – I have never taught you." Iruka reprimanded, though his tone held no real heat. Iruka watched Kakashi's tail sway to and fro as he retrieved the menu from the stack at the other end of the bar. As Kakashi turned he couldn't help letting his eyes trail up along the taut planes and masculine curves of his body.

Iruka watched as one silvery ear tilted towards him and a playful twinkle filled Kakashi's gaze when he turned back around, "But I'd like you to sensei." Iruka caught the subtle wink thrown at him and his cheeks heated further, he knew he probably looked like a damn tomato at this point, and he turned away from the lavacious wolf and back to his former student attempting to ignore the obvious evidence of his embarrassment.

What Iruka saw on turning to the pair behind him was – pleasing. Instead of paying attention to he and Kakashi, Sasuke was watching Naruto with rapt attention, Naruto was strangely silent.

Iruka watched quietly as Sasuke extended a hand out to the blond, unaware of his and aa set of one smoky eyes watching him. Iruka watched Sasuke closely, observing the way his posture shifted and leant into Naruto's. IT was something he had never seen Sasuke do before, even in childhood, he had always kept his distance much as Kakashi did.

Sasuke's voice was soft and smooth as he spoke to the blond, cajoling almost like he were tempting a kitten from under the bed, "Why don't you come and eat with us? You can have whatever you want as long as it's on the menu."

Iruka watched as familiar sapphire eyes lifted to the extended hand and, though he didn't reach out for those pale fingers, Naruto did turn those normally bright eyes on Sasuke before speaking, "I can't, I'm going on shift."

"Ahh... next time then?" There was something about the way the two males interacted that brought an odd feeling of recognition to Iruka's mind. They looked as though they were dancing around each other much as Izumo and Kotetsu had done for months. Iruka looked back at Kakashi then and subtly tipped his head to indicate the two men he'd just been watching, quirking a brow in silent question.

Iruka watched as Kakashi lifted his chin, subtly taking a few deep inhales through his nose, eyes shuttering for a few minutes, though Iruka knew that Kakashi was fully aware of his surrounding's even with his one visible eye closed.

"Hmmm...Hai, sensei." Iruka heard Kakashi's low murmur, hoping the two young men wouldn't pay it any notice. He couldn't help the warm smile that tiled his lips; this was good news! Well, it would be if they could get the pair to stop sniping at each other for five minutes. But even that seemed a possibility at the moment.

Iruka turned back when he heard the shuffling of feet on the floor seeing that Naruto had moved over to stand closer to Sasuke. Sasuke's once extended hand was lax in his lap once more.

Iruka watched with open interest as Naruto leant in this time and asked quietly, voice laced with confusion and curiosity, "Who are you, Teme?"

Iruka caught movement at the periphery of his vision and watched as a pale hand came up and ran a single fingertip along one of the dark markings on Naruto's cheeks. He watched as Naruto's eyes slid shut, the lashes fluttering before stilling against his cheeks as that fingertip traced the whiskers path, "Uchiha Sasuke, little fox."

Naruto let his eyes slide shut, felt lashes fluttering against his cheek's as if they couldn't decide to be open or closed, wanting to watch as well as feel the slightly rough pad of Sasuke's right index finger ran a line over one of his whisker-like markings.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, day locked with night before a smooth, husky voice escaped his lips, "You owe me food, Teme."

Sasuke's only reply was an almost inaudible, "Hn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hybrid Host Club**

Part 4 – Expectations (33): 

Iruka watched the two stare at each other for a few more seconds before they both visibly flushed and pulled away from each other. Iruka could only assume that they had finally realized that he and Kakashi were watching them as they touched almost intimately. Iruka felt happiness and hope flood through him; he had never known Naruto to allow someone he'd only just met to touch him. That he had let Sasuke run his finger's across the marks carved into his skin was an amazing step forward and Iruka hoped that what Kakashi had scented would develop into something that would help to heal the wounds Iruka knew only an intimate relationship could.

Iruka had managed to help Naruto to move forward, to repair some of the damage that had been inflicted on his heart and mind as well as his body, but it had taken a lot of time and effort on his part as well as the other hybrids he had come to know. Sasuke had taken a step Iruka wouldn't have dared to do only a few years ago – the scars that stretched across Naruto's cheeks were sensitive to touch but also held a great deal of pain, memories that had not dulled with time only sharpened, and Iruka had only scratched the surface of the story behind them.

He sighed quietly, frowning again as concern dowsed his brief happiness like water poured over a fire. Iruka already knew that Naruto and Kakashi would hear him sighing and he felt bad about that, but sometimes feeling's like these deserved and needed some physical outlet. Iruka felt fatigue start to weigh on his body as thoughts; feelings and too much time spent not getting any rest made themselves know in aching muscles. Today, like so many others, had been a long one and though Iruka was pleased by what he had found out in regards to Sasuke and Naruto he needed to sit down and try to replenish his flagging reserves.

He looked over at Sasuke as he spoke quietly, trying to hide the sheer exhaustion that was pulling on him from every angle, "Sasuke-kun shall we go and sit at one of the booth's and one of the waiter's will bring the food to us there?"

Sasuke felt heat flood his cheeks when he realized just what he was doing and though he felt suddenly uncomfortable he couldn't regret the action. The way the blond haired man's eyes had gone cloudy and soft had made something clench with happiness in his chest. It was something on the way to the look the fox had given Iruka and that pushed back the heat of jealousy that had tried to swamp him. Sasuke could still feel the tingling of tanned skin under his fingertips, the way those whisker marks felt slightly indented into otherwise smooth cheeks. Sasuke absently rubbed his fingertips together as his gaze was pulled to Iruka when he spoke his name.

It took Sasuke a minute to process what it was Iruka had asked before he nodded gently, hair swaying forward slightly before settling back around his face. He turned curious eyes on the blond that had remained frozen in place beside him, catching those bright azure eyes looking back up at him from under lowered lashes. The way the fox's face was set in a frown had Sasuke certain that the little fox was just as confused as he felt. But he pushed that aside for now instead speaking to the blond haired man before him, "So, would you like to come and sit with us for a while instead?"

Sasuke watched the frown deepen before the whiskered man looked over at Iruka. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw the tired expression that their sensei had tried to hide, though the smile that tilted his lips was genuine. Sasuke turned when he heard Kakashi clear his throat from behind the brunet and noticed the way his eyes had shifted up to the clock mounted on the wall behind him. Sasuke turned back to the blond when he heard him curse vehemently, "Shit, I'm late!"

Sasuke was surprised to see fierce cerulean orb's shift to glare at him intently a hand coming up, one finger extended as the fox jabbed at the air in front of his chest, pointedly not touching him, "This is your fault, Teme!"

Sasuke took the glare in stride feeling a smirk tilt his lip just a little as he responded, "You should keep a better eye on the time, Dobe."

He heard the fox growl softly before Iruka cut in, "Na… ah you should get to work then or you'll have to make up the time later." Sasuke watched Iruka frown in frustration on going to speak the blond man's name but he composed himself quickly and didn't let the full name slip, which both pleased and disappointed Sasuke. He could find out more about the fox if he had a name and yet he enjoyed the idea of the challenge of earning that name from the blond haired hybrid.

"Hai, sensei." With those parting words and another glare sent his way from the irate fox, he was gone. Sasuke watched him stalk across the floor to the service door and he couldn't help but see the fox's rigid posture and the subtle sway of his hips and tail. He felt his finger's clench once more, wanting to bury them into the thick, soft fur of that swaying tail.

Sasuke turned away from the delightful sway of the blond's hips to be greeted by two smiling faces and he felt warmth flood his cheeks before he turned his face away to look out at the dinners. "Hn. We should go sit down before there aren't any tables left, Iruka-sensei."

"Hai Sasuke-kun." Sasuke could hear the amusement in Iruka's voice but tuned it out, concentrating on pulling the heat from his cheeks so his normal, cool mask was in place before he turned to Kakashi and nodded before getting up and searching for a booth to sit at.

Sasuke and Iruka spent what felt like hours talking, catching up and even doing a little reminiscing much to Sasuke's embarrassment and Iruka's amusement. Sasuke had paid avid attention to his sensei only looking around for that increasingly familiar blond head of hair and black tipped ears.

The meal had come and gone quickly, but neither had really paid any attention to it arriving but for taking the required effort to cut, bite and chew around and then to speak once more. Sasuke was completely engrossed in their conversation. It had been such a long time since he'd actually spoken to anyone at any degree of length, the subject's chased one another from politics to history and further - it was a relief to not be discussing work.

Sasuke had no real friends to socialize with, his life seemed to revolve around his job and nothing else, the most conversation he had was with his secretary and his empty apartment. His routine consisted of waking, going into work, getting home late and going to sleep only to begin all over again the next day – he even worked through his weekends.

Just talking with Iruka like this proved just how much Sasuke was missing in his life, though some of the distance had been self imposed, he hadn't realised just how disconnected he'd felt. No wonder his secretary was concerned for him. Sakura was as close as he had come to socializing, though she was dating someone she seemed to worry over him much as his own mother did.

Apparently over the years since Sasuke had seen Iruka the other had been exceedingly busy.

Initially Iruka had left to take on a teaching position after graduating from his training, what Sasuke hadn't known was that it was in a hybrid school. Iruka explained that the hybrid schools were crying out for staff because so few people wanted to work with them. There had been a sad look in Iruka's eyes, a mix of upset and regret, and Sasuke didn't push for more information but he knew that the look was likely caused by the transfer to a new place, new people that didn't trust easily and trying to convince them that you truly wanted to help. It had to have been difficult, even for someone as outgoing and friendly as Iruka. But Sasuke knew Iruka had managed and by the look of it he'd done very well and he'd expected nothing less.

Iruka explained that he'd spent a year or two at the school before he'd been approached by one of the schools patron's – Jiraiya Sannin. What the man was looking for was someone with Iruka's knowledge, interest and experience of teaching hybrids. At the time Iruka had tried to garner more information but this Jiraiya hadn't been at liberty to explain more unless Iruka agreed and signed some paper's that swore him to secrecy – that alone sparked Sasuke interest. As Iruka was telling him about it Sasuke couldn't resist questioning whether he should be telling him about such things?

But Iruka had shrugged it off saying something like, "I have plans Sasuke-kun and I'm hoping you will be a part of them."

Sasuke had been rather intrigued by that and had openly encouraged the man to continue with his story. Jiraiya had taken Iruka back to Tokyo after he had signed the agreement that had been proffered and what Iruka discovered in Tokyo had lead him to what he was currently working on. Sasuke wanted to ask more about his current project, as Iruka didn't elaborate on what it was Jiraiya had introduced him to, but he refrained hoping that Iruka would return to it as he had implied that he had something to offer Sasuke.

Iruka had seen a lot of things when in the hybrid school. Meeting the parents of the children he taught had given him a degree of insight into their lives and Sasuke could see that what Iruka had bore witness to weighed heavily on him. Iruka had been saddened to find that some of his most promising students would never find their way into the professions they were best skilled for, the artist, the mathematicians and many other's amongst their ranks would never really fulfil their potential because of a rule that had been set in stone fifty years before.

Sasuke could see that it weighed heavily on Iruka's mind, the way his shoulders slumped in his seat when he spoke of it showed just how affected Iruka was. Sasuke listened as Iruka told him of the parents that had looked at their clever children with sadness because they knew they would never be more than what they themselves had become. Sasuke knew then that Iruka was one of the people fighting for Hybrid rights and he truly couldn't blame him. Even in the short time he'd started learning about these unusual people he knew in his heart and mind that just because they were different it didn't mean we as a people could treat them as less.

What Iruka told him next about what he was doing currently had Sasuke sat speechless. His former sensei had become a bit of a rebel in his own way. Iruka was teaching older hybrids, ones that had passed the age of sixteen that weren't permitted to enter into further education. Not only that, he was advocating and compiling a case to bring to the government to try and revoke the law against hybrids being restricted to just blue collar work and lower level education.

Sasuke really looked at Iruka then, absorbing all the details he had missed or chosen to ignore. Iruka looked tired, dark rings under bloodshot eyes and he looked too thin. Sasuke could see just how thinly his sensei had spread himself; he could understand Kakashi's concern for the man. Sasuke felt both pride and a well of need bubble up inside him. He lent forward over the table slightly, keeping his voice purposefully low, knowing that the hybrids running around the place would be able to hear him if he spoke to loudly, "You're running yourself into the ground Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke heard Iruka sigh before speaking, his eyes closing as a look of resignation crossed his face, "Whatever it takes Sasuke-kun." Those warm brown eyes suddenly intent, filled with determination as Iruka's voice became firmer, "You should understand that better than anyone. Your Father demanded nothing less."

Sasuke didn't look away from Iruka's gaze, openly chastising Iruka "Yes, well that matters not. You're trying to cover too much ground by yourself. Itachi always said that delegation was key. You have to know your own limit's Iruka-sensei and you have quite clearly exceeded them."

That got a chuckle from Iruka and a warm smile before he spoke again, "Itachi said exactly the same thing to me after mumbling about his otouto having the same problem."

Sasuke looked at Iruka with slightly widened eyes, surprised that Iruka had spoken with Itachi at all. He frowned, mind working frantically to bring the puzzle pieces together to make some sort of sense only to find that he was still too short on pieces to make the picture have any sense. He shook his head slightly, before bringing his expression back under control a soft scowl adorning his features instead, "Is that so? Remind me, if I ever see him, that he shouldn't be discussing me with other people."

Sasuke started when he felt familiar finger's ruffling his hair and he felt his whole body relax under the oddly comforting sensation, "You're as serious as ever, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Iruka leant forward then, elbows leaning on the crisp cream-colored cloth covering the table, he crooked a finger at Sasuke in a come closer gesture. Sasuke leant forward, unconsciously mimicking Iruka's pose and listening intently as the other man spoke, "I have been trying to do just that. I run this place for Jiraiya too – well, Kakashi-san runs the floor and I deal with everything else, which gives me a chance to assess the people that come into the restaurant and bar. I have had some success in finding willing people who can, shall we say, advance the hybrids natural skills."

Sasuke considered Iruka's comment for a moment before replying, "You've been finding them teacher's, sensei?" Sasuke watched Iruka closely, absorbing ever nuance of Iruka's face as he waited. There was something missing from this story and he was hoping Iruka might just give himself away.

"Yes. But it's still not enough. There are so many that need help and the work I have done so far to approach the government with isn't complete. I need more time to work on it and I need more case studies to use for examples, but I'm afraid time is not being very kind." Sasuke could see there was a slight hesitation, those dark chocolate eyes flickering out to the floor when he spoke of others needing help without openly referring to them.

"Iruka-sensei, forgive me, but what aren't you telling me? You have had years to prepare this and yet there's a piece to this puzzle I'm missing – what is it?" Sasuke watched the other man with rapt attention, his dark eyes staring into deep umber.

"Just like Itachi – nothing gets past you."

"Hn. That doesn't tell me anything, sensei."

"Yes, I know. There is more to it than what I have told you." Sasuke waited as Iruka paused for a moment, a look chased across Iruka's face that made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. There was pain in Iruka's eyes, a heavy set to his lips and a frown that dipped his brow and overshadowed his eyes. Remembered pain if nothing else and Sasuke knew that remembered or not, they never really stopped hurting.

So he waited for it to pass, not sure whether he should try to comfort or let Iruka work through it, he knew what his Father would have said about such things. But just as he was about to speak, offer something, he wasn't sure what, Iruka continued as if he'd never stopped. "When I was working in that hybrid school I mentioned earlier, I discovered a little boy that didn't play with the other children. When I asked the other children about him and why they weren't playing together, they claimed that his scent was odd."

Sasuke arched a brow as Iruka continued, curious to where the story was headed, but an odd feeling curled in his stomach, he wasn't quite sure but he could have sworn it was trepidation. "That wasn't really an unusual thing for a hybrid to say, they have a very keen sense of smell after all, but something about it bothered me. The child was a prankster, always into mischief and, fortunately, I knew why that was." Iruka smiled softly and Sasuke returned the broad turn of lip with a small flicker of a smile, there and gone again in a moment, He remembered the fun they had had playing tricks on Itachi when he was still small.

Iruka continued, "He needed the attention. That boy wanted to play with everyone else and yet they stayed away from him. Children can be cruel, mostly because they do not understand that what they are doing is unkind and hurtful to others. They don't have the social training that you get as people learn to interact together, but that is another subject entirely. Anyway, I watched that boy for weeks and I noticed something – he always came to school with cuts and bruises that I couldn't account for in class."

Sasuke felt something land heavily in his stomach, that feeling he'd been trying to identify solidifying into dread, "Ah…"

Iruka look up at him then, hands woven together and clenching tightly on the table with an emotion Sasuke could recognise – anger. "Yes, you guessed right. That little blond boy was being abused, but until I visited his 'home' I didn't know to what extent. Do you know why he smelled odd to the other children?"

Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat, because he thought he might know, but he wasn't sure how Iruka could bare to know, "Sensei?"

Iruka face darkened then, the words practically being spat out into the air, a mix of anger, frustration and deep regret, "Because he wasn't just being physically abused. And I never knew."

They sat in silence, pain etched on Iruka's face as he remembered something that Sasuke couldn't even imagine. He felt pain and sadness radiate through him for the blond child Iruka spoke of and for the man himself.

Sasuke looked up at Iruka again, his own hands resting in tight fists on top of his thighs, in impotent fury that had nowhere to go. Iruka's spoke in hushed tones, "You know what was worse? Because of what he was nobody would do anything about it. There are no rules to protect them as there are for human children."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, shocked, angry, disbelieving. The idea that children were vulnerable, just because someone hadn't cared enough to make a law to protect them made his stomach heave in abject disgust. Such blatant prejudice and disregard was unforgivable.

"I've been building cases, not just to overturn the law on education, but to create new laws to protect their innocence too."

Sasuke looked up at Iruka then seeing this man for what felt like the first time, he wasn't just his sensei anymore. That was a childish notion. This man was trying to do something that nobody else would. Iruka wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves and he'd be damned if he didn't try to help him do that. "What can I do?"

Sasuke watched as sad eyes looked back at him and a tiny smile tilted the corner of Iruka's lips, "That's the Sasuke I remember. Thank you."

Sasuke's chest felt strangely full, an odd sense of pride at the way Iruka spoke of him in that moment and knowing that Iruka had faith in him. Sasuke could see how happy Iruka was in that moment and it made his chest squeeze tightly.

Sasuke listened silently as Iruka continued, "In truth your brother has been helping me with the case and with something else, but I need something different from you, Sasuke. There's someone I need you to take under your wing for a while. Itachi told me you graduated with a distinction in business and that you studied architecture on the side?"

Sasuke considered Iruka's word's, knowing Itachi to be one of the finest business men and lawyer he knew. The man was a shark in the boardroom and in court. Iruka would go far with his brother's assistance. He considered Iruka's interest in his own higher education, wondering where he was headed with it. Sasuke spoke quietly, not quite matching Iruka's enthusiasm so visibly, but intrigued and a little excited about what they were discussing none the less. "I did. Itachi thought it best not to tell Father about it and we kept it between us, until after the art gallery was built."

Sasuke watched as Iruka's expression clouded over, the man gave him a rather puzzled frown, "Oh… why then?"

Sasuke gave Iruka a small smirk before replying, "So he didn't tell you everything then?"

Iruka looked rather amused then, that puzzled expression disappearing as quickly as it arrived, "No, what am I missing?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before responding to Iruka's query, enjoying the little bit of suspense he could create between them, "I designed it."

Iruka's lips twisted into a grin and Sasuke felt warmth surround his heart at the open expression of pleasure on his former sensei's face, "That's perfect!"

Sasuke hadn't been expecting that, he raised a curious brow at Iruka's words before asking outright, "How so?"

Iruka's smile widened considerably, "He loves that building."

Sasuke felt frustration starting to well, who was this person Iruka kept referring too? He hoped it wasn't evident in his voice when he spoke, "He who?

"Your new student," Sasuke thought that Iruka was taking far too much pleasure in dragging out his suspense.

He scowled at Iruka, which just got a chuckle from the other man, "Do I get an introduction?"

"You've already met." Sasuke sat back in his chair, easing his rigid posture for a moment so he could sit and think for a few minutes.

He'd never met any hybrids until he'd come here, there weren't any to be found in the business world that he traversed and he frowned at that small revelation. Someone like Kakashi would be very good at business if he could put his mind to it. Could it be Kakashi? Wasn't he to old?

Iruka butted in on his thoughts then, smiling kindly, "Can't guess? That little fox you're so fond of."

Sasuke sat up then, attentive and definitely interested now. The challenge was won, "Ahhh…perfect indeed."

Sasuke turned to look out at the floor, searching for the elusive blond haired man, but he turned instantly at the call of his name, "Sasuke."

Sasuke response was automatic, he wasn't sure he'd ever stop calling Iruka that, "Yes, sensei?"

"Be careful with him please – he's family." Sasuke took in the pause and watched the way concern and happiness flitted across Iruka's exhausted visage.

Sasuke locked eyes with his sensei and spoke in a very solemn tone that showed just how much he put into his words, "I promise."

"Thank you."

Sasuke smiled at the relief that washed over Iruka's face and showed most in the sudden slump of tensed shoulders. Sasuke settled himself more comfortably into the soft, plush fabric of the booth chair he's been sat rather rigidly in for quite some time. They continued their chat and he watched out for the fox on the now much quieter floor.

Apparently as they had been speaking the restaurant crowd had started to ebb, leaving behind the bar goers from previous evenings.

Sasuke didn't hear the other man approach, but didn't even flinch when he spoke on his blind side, "Mah, what have you two been conspiring over here for the last three hours."

Sasuke turned to watch Iruka and Kakashi interact and a little plan started to form in his head that would hopefully remove or add a different kind of fatigue to what Iruka was carrying around. He listened intently as Iruka replied to the bartender, "We've been here that long?"

"Hai." Kakashi's one word reply actually conveyed a little more than he'd likely meant to.

There was the faintest hint of annoyance there, but it was his posture that gave it away. Although, Kakashi appeared comfortably slouched as normal, his arms were crossed over his chest - a clear sign of hostility. Not to mention the way his tail was twitching spasmodically behind him. It would seem that Kakashi was a little jealous of the time they'd spent talking together. That was a good sign in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi as he spoke, "Kakashi-san?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke inwardly smiled at the tense tone of his voice. Silly man thought he was interested in Iruka, he'd put that idea to bed quickly.

"When's the Dobe's next day off?"

Sasuke watched Kakashi as he stood there contemplating him for a moment, before letting voice to his curiosity, "Why?"

Sasuke didn't reply for a moment, formulating his answer so he wouldn't let anything slip through his tight control. Sasuke didn't like everyone knowing his business. It was bad enough Itachi had been talking to Iruka about him, but he could understand that to some extent. Still he was a very private person and he intended to keep it that way, "We have some… business to discuss."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi exchanged a quick look with Iruka and when Iruka nodded his assent the bartender gave his answer, "Thursday."

Sasuke gave both men a small smile before turning his gaze back out onto the floor, catching sight of the fox and watching avidly as he bussed tables quickly and efficiently.

Two days away he could be ready for then, "Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Hybrid Host Club

Part 5: Smile (14)

Sasuke scowled at the road ahead of him and then up at the dark cloud that was threatening rain. He'd watched the weather reports and had been glad to know it was supposed to be sunny with a light breeze today. He'd left his apartment without his coat and umbrella for that reason alone and now, on top of the threat of a mighty downpour, he was late. He hated being late for things, it had been ingrained in him since birth to be punctual and prepared.

Today – he was neither.

He pulled up in front of the club, cutting the deep rumble of the old engine of his black Camaro and slid out of the car, absently shutting the door and locking it behind him. His eyes were fixed on the large warehouse style building that housed the only Hybrid Host Club in the city, well, that he was aware of anyway.

Iruka had said that the staff entrance was to the side of the building and up the stairs, so he circled around to the right, admiring the silent grandeur of the old style warehouse. It was built using deep red bricks, something that hadn't been used since the previous century; with intense mining of natural resources in the twenty first century it meant that a lot of the once prevalently used stone of the time had become a rare resource. The warehouse doors at the front had been replaced, the once grand door's had been filled in around the edges to form a much smaller, but still imposing doorway made of solid oak.

The front of the building held his interest for a few moments, his eyes running across the detailed scrolling along the roof line and the large window that, at one time, would have been used for bringing up large loads from the ground to the top floor. The wooden winch was still attached to the front, lending it an air of utility, even though it hadn't been used in a good hundred years or more. It reminded him of the tall buildings in Amsterdam, mixed with the old red brick warehouses of London.

He felt himself slowly calming, his annoyance from the delays he'd had ebbing away. Sasuke sighed putting his hands into his pockets before leaning back so he could look all the way up to the top of the building. It was strange how his love of architecture always soothed him, just standing and admiring a well constructed and interesting building set his mind at ease and he wondered absently if the Dobe felt the same.

Sasuke drew his eyes from the frontage and moved around the side, running his fingers along the pitted bricks for a few minutes, drawing away when he found the wrought iron staircase traversing the side of the building. He made his way up the steps, hand running over every bump in the surface of the railing, feeling the chill of the metal underneath the slick black paint. He admired the fretwork and the subtle creak as he placed his weight on each step, the old staircase was still sturdy after all this time. It looked well worn, but it had been well maintained too. He wondered who they had gotten to take care of the old building, whoever it was had done a good job of it.

When Sasuke reached the top of the staircase, stepping onto three foot wide landing, he eyed up the much more modern door before him. The electronic keypad to the right hand side of the door at about shoulder height was the first real sign of modernisation on what had looked like a traditionally styled warehouse. He pressed his finger to the button denoting a bell and waited silently, there was no sound on this side of the door, though Sasuke was sure that it rang inside. Sasuke returned his hand to his pocket once more, his gaze wandering back to the thunderous looking cloud that was rolling steadily closer, scowling at the one thing that might ruin his day.

88888

Naruto had been waiting for whoever was supposed to be picking him up for the last half an hour, he'd been angry to start with but, as the time crept forward, that anger cooled and he had to wonder if maybe they'd chosen not to come. It wouldn't be the first time. He rolled over onto his belly, burrowing his face in the pillow, hand fisting in the black, red and orange patchwork quilt that covered his bed, "Che, whatever." He huffed quietly, so what if they didn't come.

But Naruto knew that it bothered him, not just because he was effectively being stood-up – again - but because he'd seen the strain around Iruka's eyes. Iruka had wanted this so badly for Naruto, and Naruto had to admit that he'd wanted it too. He'd been so disappointed when he'd found out he couldn't continue his education, his dream to grow up and design some of the biggest and best buildings in Konoha dashed at the age of six.

But over time that dream had fallen to the wayside, his heart a little darker for the loss. He hadn't let on to Iruka that he'd known that his favourite sensei was searching for a teacher for him, Naruto had been on the verge of telling Iruka to stop when he'd finally found one. Naruto could see the sadness in Iruka's eyes whenever he'd looked at him and Naruto didn't like it, not one bit. He was happy enough; he enjoyed working at the Club, though his heart ached for more, to do more.

Iruka had arrived at his door yesterday to tell him that he would be getting the teaching he'd craved for so long and that someone, he wouldn't say whom, would be coming to take him out tomorrow on his day off. Naruto had leapt from his mattress and hugged Iruka to the point of cutting off his breathing, Iruka had turned a rather desperate shade of puce. He'd released the man and hadn't been able to restrain the grin that had spread across his face, his words tumbling out in an endless stream of thanks.

When Iruka had left he'd run around his room in circles, pumping his fist in the air, his tail waving back and forth like an orange and white flag. He had been so excited and happy. Naruto hadn't known how much he'd still wanted this, he appreciated it though - to get this opportunity was a gift that he would never refuse. But now, they were late, were they even coming? His ears sagged, his tail lying listless against the sheets as he clenched his hand in the soft fabric. "They're not coming are they..." he spoke into the sheets, voice thick with remembered pain. Naruto rolled onto his back, forearm resting over his eyes as he sighed, feeling a prickle at the back of his eyes that he refused to acknowledge.

The doorbell chimed through the top floor of the club.

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound, he turned to look at the door – waiting - but the sound didn't come again, had he imagined it? He shot up off the bed, grabbing his grey canvas shoulder bag and slinging it across his chest, moving out of his room to eye the door curiously; ears perked forward, tail standing straight out at attention – waiting.

It rang again.

Naruto marched down the corridor, calling back over his shoulder as he went, "See you guys later." A chorus of voices shouted various goodbyes as he walked down the hall towards the door and he smiled excitement fluttering in his stomach like a baby bird ready to fly. Naruto didn't think to check through the peephole before opening the door, in too much of a hurry to meet whoever was on the other side.

When he swung the door open, finally catching sight of the man on the other side of the three inch thick metal door he paused. He stared at Sasuke, his face tilted up to the sky, hands dug deep in his pockets. Naruto could see the scowl dipping dark eyebrows, his mouth set in a thin line as he glared darkly at the big, black cloud that was rolling in from the south. Naruto glanced at the cloud's overhead, breathing in the sweet smell of the impending storm, ozone and heat.

But his gaze was drawn back to the man before him, he caught the slightest whiff of something else, something dark and rich, enticing. Naruto shook his head, dislodging the scent from his nostrils but it lingered in his mind, tempting, tantalising. He eyed the Uchiha appreciatively; he couldn't really deny that the man looked good. His pale skin and inky black hair made him quite striking; Sasuke contrasted well against the dark roiling clouds overhead.

Naruto kept silent for a few minutes, absorbing the sight before him, unconsciously scenting the air, searching for that dark scent that had made something heat inside him. Naruto knew that as soon as Sasuke spoke he'd start to get irritated; it had been two days since he'd seen him, but the previous week had been filled with nothing but sneaky, underhanded words and snippy remarks. If he didn't know better he would have thought Sasuke was deliberately trying o goad him.

Naruto's bright blue eyes trailed down the Uchiha's slightly taller frame, taking in the tight black, long-sleeved top that clung to his clearly toned chest, dark trousers with pale grey pinstripes moulded to lean hips and strong legs. The clothes, though nice, didn't scream money to him as Itachi's suit's did, but when he caught sight of the soft, buttery black leather of Sasuke's loafer's he knew that this Uchiha was just as well off as the other. They did look damn good on him though, even though the thought of that much money rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

He berated Iruka in his head, thinking he'd set him up with a descent teacher at last, what was this idiot doing here? He sighed, a frown slipping onto his features, tail swishing back and forth in irritation as he spoke, "Teme! What do you want?"

Sasuke turned slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, something he was trying to get used to – he hadn't smiled this much since he'd been a very young child. He had been aware of the door opening and the other man staring at him for long moments, the hairs on the back of his neck had risen as soon as the pressure seal on the door had broken and those eyes had focused him. "I'm here to take you out, Dobe."

"Why the hell should I go anywhere with you?" Naruto growled, disappointment settling in his stomach like a lead ball.

This was his one day off this week; he'd traded the other with Shikamaru so he could take Neji out somewhere. He didn't want to spend the day with this irritating, pompous ass! Itachi he could stand, the man was irritating, reserved and condescending but he was tolerable, he wondered if that was possibly Sai's influence. But this guy, there was just something about him that rubbed his skin and fur the wrong way, making him feel a little off-kilter. Naruto's tail was bushed out; he could feel the fur standing on end, his skin covered in goose-pimples from the moment he had laid eyes on the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke spoke slowly, eyes turning to look out over the alleyway below, strangely clear of debris and the normal homeless people that seemed to cluster in these sheltered places. He spoke nonchalantly, not letting his own feeling's colour his tone. Sasuke wanted the fox to come with him after all, "Well Dobe, if you don't want to waste your day off or get that meal I owe you, then by all means go back inside. I had some interesting plans for the day – but I can go and find something else to do."

It was a calculated bet on Sasuke's behalf, he didn't want to turn around and go home, he'd spent what little time he'd had on sorting out things to do today and he hadn't quite finished. On top of that he'd had to do some hard negotiations to get today off after a big contract had come in the day after he'd seen Iruka and discussed teaching the fox. He wanted to spend the day with the Dobe, getting to know him as a person, finding out what knowledge he had of architecture and design and most important of all – getting his name.

But he really wanted to get the fox to cooperate of his own accord; it was the first of many building blocks' Sasuke needed to get in place to get the Dobe to trust him.

Though, if today didn't work out, then he'd just keep trying – Uchiha were not known for giving up.

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously; ears trained forward as he listened to that velvety smooth voice, trying to discern what it was Sasuke was after. He could admit to himself that he was intrigued – who wouldn't be? But he didn't trust this Uchiha, he made his emotion's riot uncontrollably, that odd twisting in his gut had started at the first sight of the other man and Naruto didn't know quite what to make of it. His brow quirked upwards, hands holding the strap of his shoulder bag and twisting slowly, "Where were you going?"

Sasuke didn't betray his surprise, fisting his hands in his pockets were they couldn't be seen, "Hn, nowhere special. I wanted to visit the gallery. I haven't been since they put in the new exhibit." Sasuke watched with interest as the blond haired fox leant forward, ears perked and eyes wide open, though the fox quickly realised what he was doing, shaking his head and straightening up, eyelids lowering in an almost sultry look, slouching back and feigning indifference. He probably thought Sasuke hadn't noticed, but it seemed that the blond wasn't very good at this type of game – Sasuke had been an expert by the age of ten. Indifference was an art form all Uchiha learned at an early age.

Naruto's hands tightened on the strap of his bag, his tail swaying slowly as he looked away from Sasuke, speaking with as much indifference as he could manage, "I hear the exhibit's pretty good."

Sasuke nodded in affirmation, his pride in his brother's choice's showing through as he spoke, "It's to be expected, Itachi is a very good judge of talent."

Naruto heard the note of pride in Sasuke's tone, but didn't acknowledge it as he spoke, trying to think of a way to go to the gallery he'd not been in since he was at school, but not give away his interest in it. Hybrids weren't welcome inside the gallery after a certain age, most went as part of a school excursion, it was considered unnecessary once they'd finished their education. Naruto didn't understand the rule and railed against it often enough but it never changed. He knew only too well how people could twist things to their advantage, he spoke with a slightly more disgruntled tone than he'd meant to "Yes – I suppose he is."

Sasuke sighed, his hands clenching tight, he didn't like that the fox was so secretive, he wanted to see that face filled with intrigue once more, open – innocent in its curiosity. But he wasn't sure how to go about it. The Dobe had clear trust issues, Sasuke could understand that – he wasn't exactly the most trusting person, having people make attempts on your life from the age of five did that to you.

Sasuke looked at the fox, sighing audibly and deciding that perhaps the direct approach would be best. This wasn't a business meeting, this was two people in a social situation, there was no need for underhanded tactic's here, and maybe – just maybe – being honest would get him further than this stiff, stilted indifference they were trying to convince each other of. "Look – do you want to go or not?"

Naruto watched as the other man stood quietly, he was surprised by the blunt question that fell from soft looking lips, not expecting to have a human actually play it straight with him.

Naruto didn't think, just responded, "Yes – but you still owe me a meal."

Sasuke felt that small half smile slip onto his lips again, not the arrogant smirk that was a trademark among the Uchiha but something more genuine, warmer, he nodded, "Done."

Naruto was taken aback by the little smile that Sasuke gave him, it was new, something that looked odd, tentative on his lips and yet he liked it, it made something warm inside his chest. That smile felt fresh to him, something genuine that reflected in those velvety black eyes and it made him feel a little flutter in his chest. Naruto shoved those thoughts aside, not wanting to deal with the emotion's that kept trying to well up inside him. He grabbed his hat from inside the doorway he had yet to close, plunking the thing down over his ears as he turned to close the door behind him.

Sasuke eyed the tanned coloured excuse for a hat, not liking the fact that it hid the fox's expressive ears from his curious eyes. He didn't speak for a moment, eyes riveted downwards as Naruto's back turned to him, that thick, rusty orange coloured tail tipped with cream suddenly within his reach. He wasn't sure what urged this need inside him to touch, to stroke his hands through the silky fur, but he only just managed to not let his hands wander down to caress the soft fur. Instead, he drew his hands from his pocket's quietly, eyes flicking to Naruto's head and then back to his tail repeatedly, not wanting to get caught, he reached out and lightly brushed the fine hairs with his fingertips before shoving his hands back in his pockets, a scowl settling on his face as he felt a light warmth spread across his cheeks.

Why couldn't he control his need to touch this little fox?

Sasuke didn't really think before he spoke next, eyes staring out into the open lot in front of the building, "Why are you wearing that?"

Naruto had already started to turn at the feel of his tail being touched. It was such a light brush that he'd barely felt it, he knew that Sasuke had touched him from the way his fur stood on end and that sharp heat from before rolled up his spine. It was a pretty obvious reminder and a clear sign that the Uchiha had touched him again. Nobody else caused that type of reaction in him. The blunt question the Uchiha had asked, alongside the sharp heat that he felt at the light caress set him on edge, so he replied a little more bluntly than he had intended, "Because people find my ears offensive to their delicate sensibilities."

Sasuke stared at the quietly fuming blond and he sighed, eyes turning to look down at the floor, he felt like a Kami forsaken teenager all over again. His emotions free to react as they pleased, ignorant of the years of discipline he'd had to control them, plus the fact that no matter what he seemed to say, it offended or irritated the fox.

Naruto watched Sasuke turn his face away, he could scent the change in his emotions and he felt a little guilty for snapping at him, but he didn't let it bother him too much. Sasuke was human and, though Iruka was alright, there were far too many uncertainties and unknowns about the others. People, he knew, were unpredictable – nice one minute and raging the next.

Naruto wouldn't let it happen again.

"Let's just go."

Sasuke looked back at the blond, could see the slight flush on his tanned cheeks, the tips of his ears visible on either side of his head from underneath the floppy hat. And instead of commenting further he turned to the staircase and started making his way down, the foxes' footsteps close behind him.

88888

Sasuke scowled at the blond who hadn't stopped grinning since he'd seen Sasuke's car, pointing and laughing, "That thing is an old rust bucket, you're loaded - why the hell do you have _that_?"

Naruto couldn't help chuckling at Sasuke's expense; his car was ancient in comparison to a lot of cars on the market. He knew the Uchiha had money, hell the shoes he was wearing likely cost more than what this car was worth now. Those soft looking black leather loafer's, which were likely hand stitched, were worth over a week of his wages and yet Sasuke went around in this old banger? He found that infinitely amusing as well as a tad bit confusing.

Naruto watched Sasuke fume, smiling at the way the other man seemed to be getting so riled up by his amusement with his choice of vehicle. He was enjoying making the Uchiha react so intensely to anything. Sasuke had spent this last week alternately pissing him off and confusing the hell out of him. Finally being able to return the favour was a luxury Naruto wouldn't give up easily.

Sasuke all but growled at the fox who was clearly laughing at his expense with no effort of hiding it. There was nothing wrong with his car! Yes he admitted that it was an older model, but it still worked well and it had a lot of sentimental value attached to it. Itachi had been banging on at him to get rid of it, get something more suited to his station, but he just couldn't part with it. Sasuke glared rather scathingly at blond, hand running over the steering wheel almost affectionately, the worn leather comforting under his palm. "_That_ as you so kindly put it, is the first car I ever owned. Just because I have money that doesn't mean I should spend it frivolously."

Naruto tried to protest, to voice an argument against the old machine to keep the upper hand he'd finally acquired, but he didn't get very far in his protests, "But…"

Sasuke put his foot down.

He refused to discuss it further, he loved this car and he would keep it. No matter what anyone else said about it! Sasuke turned his gaze to the blond once more, glaring in an attempt to make the fox listen to what he was saying, "No. That's it, end of discussion. We're here. Now behave for a little while, alright." He wasn't joking either, the gallery was a special place that he loved visiting and he wouldn't have the boisterous fox ruining it, he'd brought him here because it was special to him. It was his first real project as an architect, something he'd designed and overseen being built when he was fresh out of University, having graduated early at the age of nineteen.

At the time Sasuke couldn't believe the opportunity Itachi was giving him, already heading to be in charge of the company. Sasuke had asked Itachi why he would do it, Itachi's reply, "Because I have faith in you." It was the only time, since he'd been a small child, that Itachi had expressed any real faith in Sasuke. And he hoped, because he still didn't know, that Itachi was proud of his creation.

"Che, whatever." Naruto shrugged of Sasuke's heated retort, looking out the car windshield pouting as they pulled up across from the newest art gallery in Konoha.

Though the fox feigned disinterest, Sasuke watched as those bright blue eyes took in every detail of the building they sat in front of, before he quickly slide out the door of the car to tilt his head back and take in the great glass dome at its apex.

Sasuke slid himself out of the car, closing the door with a slightly heavy thud, locking it with a press of the button on the key; the lock's sliding into place with an electronic thunk. He tucked his hands into his pocket's watching the fox on the other side of the car with open interest. He watched quietly for a few moments before speaking, hunting for a reaction, if not to change the subject to start getting some of the answers he would need to organise the fox's education, "It's a nice building."

Bright sky blue eyes were turned on Sasuke then and he almost took a step back at the intensity of them. "It's a fucking stunning building, it's visually eye catching, has tonnes of natural light because of the window's and it's run using solar panels – hell it's probably the most environmentally friendly building in the city!" Naruto took a deep breath, flushing slightly as he stared at the Uchiha's face that was now far closer to his own after he'd strode around the vehicle with purpose as he's gesticulated wildly.

Sasuke's lip twitched, his scowl disappearing, "You like it then?"

"Ah, yeah I guess." Naruto spoke sheepishly, hand running up and down the back of his neck, knocking his hat slightly askew. He straightened, drawing back from Sasuke, not realising until then that he'd gotten that close, practically pinning him back against the car as he ranted about the gallery. Naruto shifted his gaze back to the building, trying to look anywhere but into that discerning black gaze. But he couldn't help but take a few seruptious glances at the other man from under the shadow of his hat.

Sasuke nodded, "Good."

Naruto eyed the Uchiha then, suddenly not caring about looking him in the face, seeing some amusement hidden in those velvety black depth's that made him hold his breath for a moment. What was it about this guy that got to him?

Sasuke noted the fox's gaze but didn't say anything further about it, amused by the confused look that furrowed his bow and made him nibble on his lower lip. "Ready?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion, ready for what? He had been too busy looking at the man, trying to puzzle out to many things, to actually pay attention to what he was saying, even if he did like the tone of Sasuke's voice. There was something lilting about it.

Sasuke let a smug smile curl his lips, warmth whispering through his chest at the adorable look of abject confusion, "It's time to go in, Dobe."

Naruto felt his cheek's heat and he knew he was blushing furiously, but he wouldn't be cowed for long, coming out swinging, "Would you quit calling me that! I'm not an idiot."

Sasuke's brow rose as he went to turn, heading away from the blond and towards the entrance, "So you know Japanese?" That was rare; very few people spoke the language anymore, though his Father had insisted he and Itachi learn it for business.

He caught sight of the fox shrugging nonchalantly when he looked back over his shoulder, blue eyes focused on the building again, "Some."

"Hn."

Naruto didn't know what to make of that sound, though he was certain he'd heard Itachi make the same noise before, "What?"

"Nothing – come on, Dobe." Naruto glared at the Uchiha, but followed him anyway, not wanting to be left behind outside, excitement starting to build in his belly shoving out the irritation that Sasuke always seemed to produce. It had been a good five or so years since he'd been here last, the last year of his schooling when he'd been sixteen and he couldn't wait to go inside.

Naruto growled low at the use of Sasuke's apparently new favourite name for him, "Oi, Teme."

Sasuke didn't even twitch at the term, just turned his head to eye the blond with a single dark eye, "Hmmm… well what else should I call you? I have no name for you."

Sasuke watched Naruto's shoulder's slump in defeat, his eyes flicking to the doorway to the gallery and away again. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the blond haired man, leaning down far enough to look into those sky blue eyes that were hidden by the brim of his hat, "What's the matter?"

It was clear something was wrong with the fox, he looked rather nervous, his hands tightening around the strap of his satchel, head down, that tail that never seemed to stop moving held tight to his body. He reached out slowly, one curled finger coming to rest under the fox's chin and gently pressing upwards to raise his downcast head. There was something that really bothered Sasuke about seeing this man look at the floor, clearly unhappy and behaving like a chastised child.

Naruto didn't respond for a few minutes, gritting his teeth on the word's that wanted to spill out. But at the touch of Sasuke's fingers on his chin he looked up, seeing concern in those velvety black depths, "I..." He'd been thinking about it since Sasuke had said about coming here, and it made his throat tighten to think that this opportunity would be taken away. He'd wanted to explore the corridors and halls of this building since that day he'd visited on his final school trip, but they'd been restricted to certain areas, apparently for study purposes but Naruto had to wonder. Naruto turned his eyes down once more, dislodging Sasuke's cool finger's by moving his head up and back, "They won't let me in will they?"

Sasuke looked at the fox in confusion for a moment before realisation dawned, he reached out once more, his finger's curling under the blonds' chin again and turning his face up to his own. "Yes, they will." He watched his own thumb trace across those lush looking lips, his eyes lingering for long seconds on the swell of flesh, at the tongue that darted out to swipe across them, leaving a moist sheen behind.

"Teme."

Sasuke looked up into wide sky blue eyes and he withdrew quickly, hands burrowing back into his pockets, fingertips rubbing over his thumb in remembered sensation. Why was it that he couldn't resist touching this man? His thumb tingled were he'd brushed it along the Dobe's lip's and he wanted to press it to his own, to take in the taste of him. He felt heat stir inside him, pooling low and hot in his gut and he lifted his gaze to the blonds, shoving those feeling's aside. They would do him little good at this stage, only serving to frustrate him, "Come on Dobe – we have a whole gallery to explore."

Sasuke turned and started walking, a rush of hard thud's against the concrete and he felt the fox's body draw up beside him.

Naruto watched Sasuke with a wide open stare, his lip felt warm were his touch had been and he rolled it between his teeth, sucking the lip distractedly until he realised that Sasuke was moving away. He rushed to catch up, mind whirling through the sight and scent of such raw need, the aroma a rich and heady perfume in his nose, all to be blocked off completely, not a trace of it left behind.

How did Sasuke do that? And, more to the point, why did he do it?

Naruto rubbed at his forehead absently, feeling a headache stirring at his temples as he trailed behind the Uchiha. He stared at Sasuke's back, studying him closely. Sasuke was tall, lean and toned, encased in a sheath of black cotton that was like an impenetrable wall. Naruto frowned and sighed softly, yeah, he knew why Sasuke did that.

Someone of his calibre - his class - would never consort with a Hybrid.

But Itachi?

No, Itachi was different; he wasn't cowed by his family and it was clear to Naruto at least, that Sasuke still lived in the shadow of his family name. Itachi had stepped out and made it his own, despite his family's opinion's of him. And though a little voice inside his head protested the harsh thoughts, Naruto brushed them aside. Until he knew different, he didn't trust Sasuke – didn't know who he was, other than that Sasuke was someone who stirred emotion's inside him that he didn't know what to do.

When Sasuke looked back to see the fox following slowly behind him he could see the scowl turning down his lips and furrowing his brow. He reached out, hand dipping under the brim of that horrid camouflage coloured hat to flick his fingertips against that wrinkled brow, "Stop thinking so hard." He got a glare and a growl for his efforts, but the frown did ease a bit and they made their way to the queue to get into the gallery. It was surprisingly busy for the middle of the day, but that was likely because there was a new display on inside.

Naruto quickly slipped a bright orange jumper from in his bag, tying the garment around his waist, pinning his tail down against his legs. He saw Sasuke's dark look and glared back, daring him to say something. That Sasuke didn't surprised him, but he was glad of it. The hat had caused enough problems, he felt uncomfortably exposed without the jumper wrapped around his waist hiding his tail from view. It wasn't something that Sasuke needed to understand, it was necessary for him and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

Hybrid Host Club

Part 6: Are You Challenging Me? (74)

Sasuke was furious and he had every right to be. He shot a dark fulminating glower at the man sitting behind the ticket desk that was refusing to sell him a ticket for the _hybrid_ he'd brought in. In Sasuke's mind it wasn't even what the paunched, balding man said; it was the sneer in his tone when he said hybrid and the way he looked down his nose at the blond haired fox behind him.

Sasuke straightened, frown firmly in place as he levelled a dark glare at the man before him, he was mildly pleased by the flinch that the nasty little cretin displayed but it didn't pacify the anger that stirred inside his gut like a molten bed of lava waiting to explode. But, instead of giving the prejudiced man a good tongue lashing as he deserved Sasuke grew calm, the mask of indifference that had helped him survive and flourish in the business world falling easily into place. Sasuke didn't even waiver when he saw, from the corner of his eye, how the fox's face closed off in response, the tips of his ears just visible from under that god awful hat drooping on either side of his head.

Sasuke voice was sharp, cutting through the murmur of voices with knifelike precision, "Get Tatsuya-san, now."

Naruto watched with regret as Sasuke's face closed off, the anger he'd seen flashing in dark eyes stirred something hot and confusing inside his own body because it had looked, for a time at least, as though Sasuke would fight the little pricks decision. But as the Teme's face had grown hard and cold, Naruto had felt like ice water had dripped down his spine and settled in his belly. Why had he even thought that Sasuke would stand up for him? Naruto didn't understand it, but he had hoped and been disappointed - again.

Naruto sighed, turning from the two men to look around, knowing it would likely be his only chance to see the inside of the gallery. They were stood in the foyer, the ceilings high and vaulted, made of thick glass that he knew were housed in solar panelled frames. The frame's were thick but they didn't obscure the light that brought the inside of the gallery to life, the open space and bright natural light making it feel like he was outside. The solar panelling supplied renewable energy to the building alongside the wind turbines housed on the roof at the back of the gallery. Naruto could see the storm boiling up overhead, clouds darkening and shifting with the wind. The rain would look and sound truly amazing from under that thick sheet of glass and again he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, he wouldn't get to see it, to hear it thunder overhead.

Apparently, life just wasn't meant to be that easy.

Sasuke could feel the heat of the blond's eyes leave him and he felt the need to turn, to reassure the other man that he would fix this. But Sasuke didn't, he needed to focus. He had a bone to pick with the man that ran this place. The man behind the desk frowned, lips twisting before he lifted the phone placed behind the raised counter top to his ear and dialled the man in question. When he looked up triumphantly Sasuke heard someone call out from behind him, "Uchiha-san!"

The clerks face dropped.

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement as the male behind the desk flinched and looked him over once again. He pivoted around, ignoring the desk clerk to face the man that curated the gallery for the Uchiha's. "Tatsuya-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The man walked forward, smaller than him by a good six or seven inches and a little wider set; head a mop of dark black curls, frameless glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and a warm smile tilting his lips. When the man was closer he reached out a hand in greeting, "Sasuke-san, it is a pleasure to have you visiting. It has been far too long."

Sasuke forgot the belligerent man manning the desk behind him for a moment, he was truly happy to see Tatsuya. He was one of the few honest men left in business in this accursed city. He was always open and generous with his time and thoughts, "It is good to be here. Though," Sasuke's face smoothed over as he spoke again, "unfortunately we are having a few – issues."

Naruto watched as Sasuke greeted the dark haired man, the moment Sasuke's palmed touched this Tatsuya's he felt his tail puff out, his shoulders growing tight with tension, his lips twisting into a frown, ears going back on either side of his head. Naruto wasn't sure what the burrowing emotion was, it set his stomach churning and put his hackles up. The man himself appeared normal, inoffensive and much older than he or Sasuke, but there was something that just didn't sit right with him.

Naruto drew a little closer, listening to the conversation between the two, his body settling a little once their hands parted and the pair turned to look at the man behind the desk. Naruto glowered at the fat little man, hair scraped over his bare palate to hide the pale skin beneath, his round little body shoved in hard to the lip of the desk as he glared daggers at the Sasuke.

Naruto's lip lifted, sharp canines exposed for a moment as a deep rumble filled his belly and he started, eyes going wide as he lifted a hand to his stomach, feeling the deep vibrations from within. His eyes widened further, shock making his mouth hang open before slamming shut to keep the sound inside his body. What the hell was wrong with him? Naruto turned away quickly to hide his discomfort, but kept an ear cocked under his canvas hat to listen to what was being said behind him.

Sasuke spoke quietly and concisely to the curator, keeping his voice low in hopes that the Dobe wouldn't hear him. "Tatsuya-san, is it true that hybrids aren't allowed in the gallery?"

Tatsuya looked decidedly uncomfortable under Sasuke's gaze, his hands coming up to grasp at each other tightly, nails digging into his skin to make pale crescents. Sasuke watched the other man sigh, his shoulders dropping as his gaze came up, an unhappy look written across his face and in his eyes, "Unfortunately yes, Sasuke-san, though I protested it vehemently."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he watched this normally happy and light-hearted man darken in sadness and concern, "Then why is it that they aren't allowed, Tatsuya-san? You are the curator here."

Tatsuya shifted on his feet before drawing a little closer to Sasuke, eyes going hard and angry, "I am, but the funding for this place comes from – certain parties - and they dislike having to share."

Sasuke's eyes darkened his distaste clear on his lips as they turned down at the corners. He knew Uchiha Enterprises funded the majority share for this venture and he knew neither he nor Itachi would have made such an order - which left only one person. Sasuke didn't speak his name, didn't want the Dobe to overhear him and know that his family were to blame for keeping hybrid's from the cultural experience all people should enjoy.

Sasuke took that burden on himself, something else for him to be angry with his father about. The man was a prejudiced prick and he hated him for it. Sasuke turned to look down at Tatsuya-san, decision made swiftly, "You will make this gallery available to anyone who wishes to enter – am I understood, Tatsuya-san?"

Naruto was surprised enough to turn around and stare at Sasuke with undisguised surprise.

Sasuke could do that? He really could do that? Change the rules just like that?

Naruto understood that the Uchiha family were a formidable business conglomerate, but he had never seen Itachi behave the way Sasuke just had. Demanding something be changed that had an effect on so many things, and for a moment Naruto was happy, a flash of warmth and pleasure shooting hard and fast through his body. Before realisation dawned, just what might happen to this beautiful place if Sasuke's demands were challenged by the power in this city?

He went to move forward, to protest, but he was stopped by the smile that tilted Tatsuya-san's lips and the soft acknowledgment, "Of course, Sasuke-san."

Naruto was shocked when the smaller man turned to him and there was a genuine smile tilting his lips as he spoke, "I would like to humbly welcome our first hybrid guest who is of age, to the gallery since she was built and open for all to enter her doors." Naruto didn't know how to react to that, he stood frozen in place, gaze locked on the smaller man approaching him, hand outstretched and waiting.

Sasuke came up beside the curator and eyed the quiet blond who was staring at Tatsuya-san with uncertainty and trepidation. He turned enough that he could nudge the blond haired man in the side with his elbow, whispering, "You are supposed to shake it, Dobe." Sasuke hoped that the light jibe would shock the fox into movement and he wasn't disappointed.

"I know that, Teme." Sasuke chuckled and watched as the fox glared up at him from under the camouflage coloured hat, lips twisted in annoyance before he quickly turned back to look at the curator. When the fox gave Tatsuya-san a warm smile, their hands grasping and shaking firmly, Sasuke felt his gut clench, his eyes narrowing in on the smile tilting the Dobe's lips and feeling annoyance and an edge of jealousy sliding insidiously into his mind. He'd never received that smile from him and he was freely giving it away to someone he didn't know! Sasuke shoved the feelings aside, childish feelings that he wouldn't entertain.

Instead Sasuke watched as the blond thanked the curator and Tatsuya-san went about the business of getting them all registered in, hands stamped so they could go outside and re-enter later. They thanked him and Sasuke promised to visit at another time, which had earned him a petulant look from the blond. Sasuke wanted to smile at what he knew the blond was thinking, if he had his way the fox would be coming with him many times in the future.

They spent hours wandering around the brightly lit halls of the gallery. Naruto stopping and admiring hundreds of different pieces from sculpture, to oil's, to video's. But they also studied the designs of each space, each aspect of the building as they wended their way through. Naruto almost forgot that the Teme was following him around. Sasuke had been silent since they'd started the tour of the gallery and Naruto didn't really mind that. He chatted endlessly, not to fill the silence, but because he felt like Sasuke was listening. He spoke about the different pieces, about what he liked and thought could be changed about the building they were in, and Sasuke – Sasuke just listened.

Sasuke silence wasn't an uncomfortable thing. If anything Naruto felt like the Uchiha's attention was solely focused on him. The few times he'd snuck a peak at the silent man expecting to see him looking around instead of at him, he'd found dark eyes watching him, a tiny smile curling the corner of pale lips. Naruto couldn't help the flush of heat in his cheeks any more than he could stop his body from warming under the attention, his tail swishing back and forth beneath its confines; his ears tilting back to make sure Sasuke was keeping up with him, hearing the scuff of those expensive leather loafers on the marble floors.

Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the trip around the gallery. Though his thoughts had initially been focused on his anger at his father, during the course of the walk around the various exhibits he couldn't help but get drawn in by the Dobe. The way he moved excitedly around, he was almost childlike in his enthusiasm. But it was also his knowledge and critique of the artwork and the architecture that made the journey around the exhibit a true delight. It was a rare thing to find someone as enthusiastic about design, be it paintings or architecture as he himself was.

Though Sasuke never voiced it, choosing to remain quiet but appreciative and attentive.

Sasuke had loved designing this place and from what the blond haired man was saying he was clearly picking up on everything that Sasuke had tried to incorporate, but also on the things he would have liked to do with the place if given more time and funding. The dark cloud that had been hovering over him when they had arrived had eased away, leaving him feeling happier than he had in months, though when he looked down at his watch he couldn't help giving a resigned sigh.

They needed to get going. It was already one o'clock and there was somewhere they needed to be before a certain time. He'd already let them over run. Sasuke looked up to see the Dobe staring at one particular piece and stepped closer, eyes tracing the lines and lighting of the image that had captured the fox's attention.

Naruto's gaze shifted from the familiar piece, it had been one of his favourites, looking at Sasuke now that he was stood beside him. Naruto could see in the slight widening of dark eyes, the softening of that stern lower lip, it was an almost tender expression warming Sasuke's face and Naruto knew that Sasuke felt it too. "It was one of my favourites."

Sasuke turned to look at the fox, seeing the soft expression that was currently staring back at him and he felt his heart squeeze firmly in his chest, butterflies exploding in his belly, "You know this piece?"

Naruto nodded in the affirmative, smile tilting his lips as he looked back up at the image of a very young blond haired man looking out an open window at a play set outside filled with children, "Yep. Sai, did it."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, trying to connect the name to the artist, "But the paintings listed as being done by a Simon Black."

Naruto chuckled at the name, finding amusement in it because he and Sai had come up with the name when they were children, "Ahhh, that's his pseudonym, don't tell him I told you that, ne." Naruto's smile dulled a little, pride still clear in his body but the admission still hurt. "You see, Sai – he's like me."

Sasuke watched the way the Dobe's body stiffened his easy going attitude freezing for a second as if waiting for something. Sasuke realised what that something was. As realisation dawned Sasuke understood what the fox was saying and he felt true comprehension blossom.

The fox was expecting Sasuke to demand that these images be taken down – because they were painted by a hybrid. Instead he sighed and looked at the fox, "Ah."

Naruto's hand came up to rub at his nape, hand knocking his hat forward a bit and shadowing his face as he spoke, "Indeed. You know what that means don't you, Teme?"

Sasuke watched the fox, his tail no longer swishing back and forth but remaining tight to his body, tucked in, his ears tucked under that hat still and no longer flickering back to listen for him. He felt sadness creeping in at the dejection clearly written in every line of the blond's body. But Sasuke refused to shy away from him, "Yes, Dobe. But it is not how I want it to be."

Naruto looked up at the dark haired man before him, seeing a flicker of another person overlaid over him and feeling something warm stir inside his chest Maybe they weren't so different, "You're more like him than I thought you know."

Sasuke was puzzled by the fox's words, who was he like?

Sasuke couldn't help but ask, wanting to know who exactly he was being compared to. He had spent most of his life being compared to Itachi and he had resented it for many years until he'd realised that he was different. Itachi was a child prodigy, a genius. Sasuke wasn't, but he had excelled in his chosen fields just as his brother had. Unfortunately, they had been things a certain parent didn't appreciate and undermined him for at every opportunity.

So no, Sasuke didn't like being compared to others, he was his own person, "Like who exactly?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, hand rubbing at his nape again and knocking his hat forward. Naruto looked at the ground fixedly, not sure what to say and then he knocked his hat a little too hard, and watching with wide eyes as it tumbled from his head landing with a soft whump on the marble floor.

Naruto quickly snatched the floppy thing back up off the pristine marble floor and plonked it back on his unruly blond hair. He felt decidedly uncomfortably without it. His ears open to the air and to peoples gaze. Naruto attempted to divert Sasuke's attention back to something else, "Oh, uhhh. No one, forget it. Anyway, you were looking at your watch – was there somewhere you needed to be?"

Sasuke could see those bright blue eyes darkening, the fox's brow furrowing and he wanted so desperately to reach out, to touch, too reassure. But he had to rely on words instead not trusting his hand's to touch in reassurance and not stroke with want. "There is somewhere _we _need to be, yes."

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha sceptically brow's furrowed, "Oh? Where are we going?"

Sasuke wanted to pull the blond back from his thoughts, to bring some emotion, any emotion that wasn't this back to the fore, "Somewhere."

Naruto went to protest, "But…"

Sasuke looked into dark sapphire eyes and spoke, "You'll see."

Naruto's brows dipped down in a frown, he wanted to stay here. He wanted to explore this place as he'd dreamed of since he'd been a child, "Can't we…"

Sasuke finished the Dobe's words, knowing the blond would want that. Unfortunately, he needed to do something else, much as he wanted to stay here with the fox. Sasuke was pretty certain that if he didn't go now, then he'd get stuck doing something he really couldn't stand and would end up in an argument with someone he really didn't want to talk to. "Stay here? No."

Naruto growled low, irritation setting his teeth on edge, "Teme."

Sasuke let his lips twitch the smallest degree, an almost smile as he spoke smugly, "Did you forget? You can come here whenever you want now?"

Sasuke watched in amusement as a rather sheepish look appeared on the irritated man's face, waiting and being rewarded when a hand reached to rub at his nape again. Sasuke noted and catalogued the tell tale sign of nervousness and embarrassment for future use.

Naruto felt silly for a minute there, after everything Sasuke had done that morning to allow him entry, he'd forgotten in his annoyance with the Uchiha, "Ahhh, yeah."

Sasuke turned, talking back over his shoulder at the blond haired man still gazing at the floor, "Come on then."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's broad back retreating, that round pert ass hugged by tight pinstripe black trousers shifting under the fabric teasingly, a blush coloured his face as he growled under his breath, "Pushy, Teme."

Sasuke didn't turn, his gaze fixed ahead as he felt Naruto's eyes trailing across his back and ass. The hairs all along his back stood on end at the roving gaze; it felt as though the fox was touching his skin, sending goose pimples out over the flesh.

Sasuke didn't dare turn around to look back at the fox, he knew his expression would frighten the skittish fox away, which was exactly what Sasuke didn't want. Instead he offered a little half shrug, knowing it would bunch and pull certain muscles into relief as he gave a quiet, "Hn."

88888

They spent an hour travelling in the car, heading out of the city and into the suburban sprawl surrounding it. The fox hadn't spoken much, but the quiet in the vehicle was comfortable, contemplative. Sasuke assumed that the fox was thinking about the gallery, likely planning what he would do next time he visited and that made him feel oddly happy. Sasuke had given the blond haired man a gift, and it felt – nice.

Naruto didn't say much as they moved through the hundreds of streets that surrounded the city, instead settling himself into the worn leather chair, hat dropping to rest on his lap as his hands rubbed at the bases of his ears to make them feel comfortable again after being pressed flat for so long.

Though Naruto felt uncomfortable without the hat in public, it always made his ears ache when he'd had it on for a long time. He felt comfortable enough here to take it off. Once he'd finished his firm circular massaging strokes his hands fell to his lap, eyes losing focus as his mind wandered back to the bright, open gallery and all her contents. He couldn't wait for his next day off. Naruto didn't realise he was smiling softly at the though.

Sasuke made the next turn onto a long curving street lined with large houses, gardens bordered with tall iron gates and walls. When he'd reached the top of the road he turned in, reaching down and pressing a buzzer attached to his keys. Sasuke slowed to a crawl, allowing the black wrought iron gate to swing slowly open. He drove slowly forward, eyes roaming the gravelled driveway searchingly. A dark scowl settled over Sasuke's features when he caught site of a shiny, dark grey Mercedes sitting nonchalantly in the otherwise empty driveway. Sasuke had half a mind to turn back around and leave, he had wanted to avoid this scenario but it seemed he wasn't going to be that lucky.

Naruto came out of his thoughts as they had crossed the line between the outside and the long winding gravel driveway. His eyes tracked the iron edifice as it swung open, gaze quickly shifting around as they drove forward. Naruto took in the grand house beyond, three stories of what he'd guess was at least ten bed rooms, the white and black panelling was familiar in its architectural design, he'd seen it before. The roof was old style tiling with a wooden fretwork painted black around the trim. "Tudor?" Naruto guessed aloud.

Sasuke turned to the blond taking in the curious expression and the slightly scrunched up nose, a look of puzzlement on his features. "Yes – Tudor." Sasuke confirmed. He looked up at his family home with a mix of trepidation and familiarity. He didn't come here often for good reason, that reason had been evident as soon as he'd laid eyes on the car parked in the round turning circle at the end of the beech lined driveway.

Sasuke heard the fox shifting beside him and looked over just as the blond spoke, "So, where are we exactly?

Naruto's gaze moved from the building to the man sat beside him, eyeing Sasuke with interest. The man was ridged in his seat, eyes looking fixedly out the front window before turning to him when he queried their whereabouts. Naruto could feel the tension pouring off Sasuke and it was starting to make him twitch uncomfortably in his chair, causing the worn leather to creak a little around him. Naruto watched as dark eyes turned on him, almost looking through him, those dark eyebrows dipped in a frown. "Home."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say to that. Sasuke wasn't behaving like this was his home; in fact he'd never seen anyone appear so unhappy about being somewhere they claimed as their own. The scowl on Sasuke's face, the rigid set of his spine – all denoted extreme discomfort or displeasure in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the Uchiha, why were they here?

What was the reason for coming here in the first place?

And whose car was sitting in Sasuke's driveway that made Sasuke look like he wanted to reverse his direction and return the way they'd come?

All these thoughts chased through Naruto's head as Sasuke pulled his car up beside the clearly new silver Mercedes. They both unclipped their seatbelt's, opened the car's door's with the old fashioned pull handle's, slid from their seats and out of the vehicle into a cool breeze scented with moisture and decomposing leaves.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two cars and decided that there was something distinctly of about this other vehicle, it felt cold. Too new, to clean too – empty. He couldn't explain it, but though Sasuke's car was a hunk of junk on four wheels, he liked it far more than this cold silver one. He jumped slightly when Sasuke brushed a hand across his t-shirt clad shoulder, not having heard him approach.

Sasuke's hand brushed orange cotton and he felt the fox's warmth radiating from his skin underneath. He withdrew the hand slowly, eyes shifting from startled blue to the dark green painted front door. "Come on, Dobe." Sasuke wanted to get this over with as quickly and cleanly as possible. He just hoped his Father would behave in front of the blond haired hybrid, though Sasuke wouldn't hold his breath.

Sasuke paused in his stride for a moment, contemplating whether to leave said man in the car instead, going in to collect whatever he needed and leaving again on his own and not arousing suspicion. He could weather his Father's words, he done it all his life and knew they would never change, but he didn't want to inflict them on someone else.

Naruto followed Sasuke towards the front door, pausing when the other man did, hand going to reach out to press against Sasuke's back, bracing or just needing to touch he wasn't sure. Sasuke emotion's seemed to be catching, he felt jittery and concern drew his brows down in a frown. Something was really bothering Sasuke and it bothered him that he actually cared what it was. Sasuke had been nothing but over confident, firm, in control – but right now he was on edge in really disconcerting way and Naruto didn't like it at all.

It sent Naruto's instinct's clamouring in a cacophony of sound, making the hair's on his nape stand on end. He'd known the annoying Teme for a few weeks now; Sasuke seemed set on constantly riling him up but now… Naruto sighed; now, he couldn't help but feel concern fill his mind, question's ricocheting back and forth without end or answer. That tense feeling in Naruto's gut was back with a vengeance and it only added to the confusion. He called out quietly, "Teme?"

Sasuke went to turn when he heard someone open the front door, that familiar creak of old iron hinge's that desperately needed oiling reminding him of his childhood. The sound filled the air of the otherwise quiet driveway as the door opened wider.

Naruto's gaze slipped from Sasuke to the gratingly loud groan emanating from up ahead. He could see from where he stood that the front door was now open, the dark green heavy wooden door was swinging inwards, revealing a small slice of creamy white wallpaper and the ebony coloured doorframe. He drew up behind Sasuke instinctively, he didn't even realise what he had done until he was so close to Sasuke's back that he could feel Sasuke's warmth and practically taste and scent something spicy that seemed to emanate from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched with almost horrified fascination as the door opened wider. He felt the blond haired man come up behind him, the heat of his body radiating straight through Sasuke's clothes and to his skin, sending electrifying tingles all across the flesh of his back and thighs. His mind scrambled for a moment at the unfamiliar sensations. But he quickly wrestled them back under control, as much as Sasuke would love to explore the feelings being pulled from his body, facing off against his Father would require all his attention. Sasuke didn't notice how he stepped slightly away and in front of the fox, one hand coming up in front of him as if to fend someone off. Sasuke's other hand gesturing for the fox to remain behind him, somewhat hidden by his taller and slightly broader frame. The gesture was completely unconscious.

Naruto didn't speak, didn't move, eyes fixed on the doorway his head tipped slightly to the side so he could see around Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened at the person that stepped forward, calling for the man in front of him, "Sasuke?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hybrid Host Club**

Part 7: Food (87)

Sasuke stood stock still for a few moments as his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing; his voice came out as a question rather than a statement sounding a little bewildered, "Mother?"

Sasuke felt the tension that had built inside him ease a little, muscles loosening, and his hands dropping from where he'd unconsciously been keeping the blond haired fox caged behind him. He sighed audibly and heard the woman standing before them chuckle softly. Sasuke eyed her curiously, making note of the formal navy blue dress suit she was wearing, her hair done in a neat bun at the nape of her neck.

It was clear that she'd been out on business somewhere; he hadn't been expecting anyone to be home in the middle of the day, normally the house stood empty in the middle of the afternoon and he had timed it so that he wouldn't run into his Father. Sasuke was still concerned that his Father was here, but the fact that his Mother was present leant some degree of comfort, she at least had the good manners not to insult company. His respected his Mother greatly because, though spoken of as a traditional Japanese beauty from times past, she had a way with her husband that no one knew about except her two children and the man in question.

She would never allow Fugaku to upset Sasuke's guest.

Naruto watched the woman that exited the front door with interest. She was tall, slender and graceful as she approached, hands coming to rest in a loose fold infront of her body. He practically felt Sasuke's body relax in front of him. In turn the fine hairs that had risen all over Naruto's body in response to Sasuke's discomfort began to settle back down flat against his skin. The odd prickling sensation that had covered his body and made him feel twitchy and nervous slowly disappearing.

The warm smile that curled her lips reminded him of Sasuke's, though he didn't show it often. In fact, as she drew closer, Naruto could see that Sasuke had her nose, delicate facial shape and dark eyes. He noticed her gaze flick upwards as he leant around Sasuke to see her more clearly and he felt something in his gut tighten, hand going up to cover his exposed ears, having not put his hat back on before exiting the car. It was a testament to how comfortable he felt around Sasuke that he'd forgotten, but he felt exposed now, bare to the world and its accusatory eyes.

Sasuke turned to see what his Mother was staring at and took note of the Dobe leaning around him so that he could see her. He watched as discomfort slid across expressive features, lining the foxes face with a frown that shouldn't mar such a pretty face. Sasuke frowned at the thought but paid it no heed, eyes remaining fixed on the blond behind him. He saw a tanned hand come up to hide one of the pointed ears that were slowly drooping down, flicking back to run parallel on either side of his head, half buried in golden spikes.

As the fox straightened Sasuke realised what he was doing, the Dobe was effectively hiding himself behind Sasuke and away from his Mother's interested gaze. Sasuke felt the urge to touch those soft ears, to stroke his fingers across the downy fur, like he had with the fox's tail in the club. He didn't like seeing the blond like this. He shoved his hands in his pockets, to prevent the twitching things from following his unbidden thoughts.

Sasuke turned fully around effectively blocking his Mother from view, analyzing the fox's posture with ease – his hands were clenched tight, shoulders drawn in, head down, ears flattened and tail stiff even under the jumper he had tied around his waist. The fox was clearly nervous, uncomfortable and heading towards distress as his eyes flicked back and forth searchingly. The fox looked like he wanted to hide and that had something inside Sasuke screwing up in a heavy ball of regret and concern.

Sasuke thought that Itachi would be proud of his observations but quickly put that thought aside, he hadn't tried to please his brother or his family in years, and he wasn't intending to start now.

Sasuke moved forward, eyebrows drawn down in a frown reflecting his inner thoughts; he slowly closed the distance between them without touching the nervous man. Sasuke could feel the tension radiating from the blond haired foxes frame and he knew if he touched him he might bolt – not that he had anywhere to run to. So instead Sasuke murmured quietly enough that his Mother wouldn't hear him, she couldn't read his lips because his back was facing her, "Why don't you get your things from the car?"

Sasuke didn't want to rub the fox the wrong way by suggesting that he needed that ridiculous hat to hide behind, but some things were necessary for ones peace of mind. He understood that better than most. Sasuke had his own routines that helped him to get past certain anxieties and he couldn't begrudge the fox his own – he wasn't a hypocrite. It became clear to Sasuke just how dependent upon the thing the blond was in those few moments. But it also made the idea that the blond haired man had left the car without it, not even considering putting the floppy scrap of fabric on, spark to life in his mind and squeeze around his heart.

Sasuke didn't know exactly what that meant, but he vowed that he would look into further later. Right now he needed to make sure the dobe was comfortable, because it made his own nerves stand on end when he so clearly wasn't.

Naruto looked at Sasuke closely, scrutinizing him for a moment, his legs twitching with the need to move, to do as Sasuke suggested so he could get his hat and cover his ears. He hadn't felt this on edge in years. He'd never gone out without a hat on since he'd been a child, he just couldn't stand the way everyone had stared and pointed the constant murmur of voices, sneers and malicious accusations had been too much for the child he'd been. Naruto had hidden what he could of what made him _other_ in people's minds in the hope that it would stop the constant scrutiny.

And it had, to a point.

Naruto nodded decisively at Sasuke's suggestion, not trusting his voice not to give away the emotional turmoil that was running over him like a train wreck. He pivoted on his heel, practically stalking back the way they'd come, moving around the car, opening his door again with a jerk and quickly reaching in to retrieve his things. The hat was the first thing he grabbed, plonking it down on his head to quickly hide his flattened ears from view. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on him and he felt something twist in his belly at the obvious care Sasuke had shown for his discomfort.

He knew how obvious it was that he was nervous and upset about something, though he knew Sasuke couldn't know what had caused it and he was glad for that small mercy at least. Naruto just wasn't made to hide his feelings from others, they showed clearly in his face and body, many people had told him that over the years, but only one person had made it okay, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka had told a ten year old Naruto that it was alright to express yourself, though sometimes it meant people hurt you, it also made you far more honest and forthright than most. He had said that it was a good quality to have in a friend. Naruto turned and sat on the edge of the black leather seat for a moment remembering Iruka's words before flicking his gaze to look through the front window screen and back to the two Uchiha. Naruto could see that the woman, Sasuke's Mother, had approached him and they stood together chatting quietly and he felt something go tight around his heart and make it difficult to get a full breath.

Sasuke's Mother. It had been so long since he'd felt that soul deep ache in his chest, like vines with sharp thorn's curling around his heart at the memory of Mother and Father. They were two radiant lights in a past he didn't want to remember. He shoved the feelings, images and wants back in the dark corner they'd emerged from. The one that Iruka had once told him he'd have to face eventually and that brought a quiet snort from him. If he had any choice in the matter it would stay there in the shadows. He didn't want to go back, even if it meant he couldn't think of his parent's for fear of drawing the bad out with the good.

He looked at Sasuke considering, he was Naruto's complete opposite, far more able to conceal his emotions behind a wall so high and thick he didn't know if Sasuke felt anything at all most of the time. Sasuke was just like Itachi used to be. Naruto looked down at his hands, flexing them slowly to see claws far more catlike than fox peek out from the tips of his fingers, sharp and lethal.

Did he want to climb that wall? Was the Teme worth the effort? Could they be friends?

He felt something hot and pleasant curl in his belly and he perfectly sat still for a moment trying to figure out what it meant, trying to chase the unfamiliar but admired warmth to its source, but not being fast enough to keep up, to earn comprehension. But Naruto just didn't understand it couldn't grasp onto it with both hands and bring it into the light, he knew his body was trying to tell him something but Kami knew what that something was!

Shrugging the feeling off for later study Naruto looked out through glass of the window screen that was slowly steaming up with each warm breath he exhaled. He caught sight of a pale hand resting on Sasuke's arm and he felt something tighten in his chest and much lower. Though he could see their familial resemblance now they were closer together, Naruto didn't like that hand touching Sasuke, much like he hadn't liked the way the museum Curator had touched his Teme.

When Sasuke had become his he wasn't sure and didn't want to try and understand that just yet either. Naruto knew it was irrational and he didn't understand it, but there it was. He sighed audibly, claws retracting as he retrieved his bag from the foot well and climbed slowly from the rust bucket Sasuke called a car. Sasuke was nothing but one conundrum after the other, and he decided that without getting to know the Teme further, he wouldn't ever make head or tail of these thoughts and feeling that the dark haired man caused to roll around like rambunctious puppies inside him.

But that didn't mean Naruto had to be nice about it.

Sasuke watched the blond haired man move away quickly, feeling regret pool in his belly, heavy and leaden. Maybe this had been a bad idea, if his Father was here they would leave, he could at least spare the Dobe that much. If this was how the fox reacted to people he didn't know Sasuke didn't want the blond to be anywhere near the elder Uchiha. The man would pick him apart with ease.

When a cool palm rested against his forearm were he'd rolled up the sleeve's on the journey over because it had gotten warm in the car he looked down to see his Mother stood beside him, concern clear on her face. She looked up from eyes as dark and velvety as his own, "I'm sorry Sasuke, did I make your friend uncomfortable?"

He looked back at the car, noting that the blond haired fox was taking his time and he looked back down to the woman beside him, "No, don't worry about it. Is _he_ home?"

Sasuke made a mental note that his Mother hadn't used the word hybrid as his Father would have done upon meeting the blond. Sasuke could hear the sneering tone in his voice even though the man was nowhere in sight. Sasuke was happy that she had just called him a friend, no assumptions made, no derisive words spoken, and he was grateful for that.

Sasuke had purposefully denied the Dobe's discomfort because he might be able to hear him, even though he was inside his car and Sasuke hadn't wanted the Dobe to feel uncomfortable around his Mother.

Sasuke focused on his Mother again when he felt her hand squeeze gently, "No – your _Father_ isn't here and neither is Itachi. You boys don't visit me as much as I would like." She gave him a knowing look but said nothing else. He would love to visit his Mother more, but there was a large, human shaped deterrent that kept him and Itachi from visiting her and she knew it.

He felt her hand stroke gently across his forearm, before tucking up and under settling at the crook of his elbow, "How about you and your friend join me for lunch?" She smiled warmly up at him, the only member of the Uchiha household that was on such good terms with her own emotions. Sasuke supposed that it came from marrying into the family and not being trained from birth to be anything else. Sasuke looked back at the fox, his gaze following hers. and he could see the blond assessing his Mother from where he now stood beside the car.

When the fox's eyes softened just the slightest bit, a small smile tilting his lips, making those whisker marks curve slightly, Sasuke felt something go soft like molten chocolate inside him. That look spoke volumes about the foxes emotions, the tension was gone, shoulders loose and relaxed, hat firmly in place. Sasuke looked at the blond who nodded slightly before he looked down at his Mother, "We would like that very much."

The smile that curled Sasuke's Mother's lips was warm and welcoming and Naruto felt his body relaxing. He could see the clear affection that existed between the two Uchiha's, and had heard what Sasuke had said or not said about his Father. It was clear he didn't care for the man and, though he didn't know why, he knew there was a reason.

It was just another piece to the ever growing puzzle that the Teme presented.

Naruto stilled when Sasuke's Mother reached a hand out to him, he stared at it for a moment as if it would bite him before tentatively settling his own slightly sweaty palm in hers, his tanned hand dwarfing her small delicate one, shaking it slowly, "Uchiha Mikoto."

"Uzu..." Naruto's eyes went wide as his gaze slipped sideways to rest on Sasuke's curious gaze, a small smile curling one corner of his lip at his almost slip. Sneaky bastard Naruto thought and growled at Sasuke, "Teme!"

Sasuke caught his mother's curious gaze, eyebrow rising in silent question, and sighed softly, amusement put aside so he could explain, "I guess it's a kind of challenge, Okaa-san. We haven't known each other long and I am trying to discover his name."

He watched her reaction with interest, seeing her mind ticking over things and hearing the pieces shift into place like clockwork. People often forgot that his Mother was far from a wallflower, though she played the part well. Itachi's super genius genes couldn't come from just one parent after all.

Sasuke watched a smile bloom across her face, warming her pale skin and dark eyes, "Ahh... I see. Then you shall be Kitsune-san as you speak some Japanese." Sasuke turned to look at the blond haired fox to assess his reaction and chuckled softly at the shock that was evident in his face, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. He watched with interest as the fox fumbled for a moment before straightening and pulling his face into a small smile, "I do speak some Japanese Uchiha-san, but I don't like to be that formal. Please just call me Kitsune, if you like."

"Kitsune it is then." Sasuke watched as his Mother herded them both indoors, her other hand sneaking up and under the fox's elbow, mimicking the hold she had on him. Sasuke gave a small smile at the startled look on the other man's face, but didn't comment on it. He knew what the woman was like; he'd lived with his parents for many years and had seen how Mikoto Uchiha did things. So he left his Mother to it, watching as she had the desired effect on the nervous blond, soothing him enough that he started to chat with her rather than fiddle with the strap of his shoulder bag.

She led them inside and they all slipped off their shoes at the door, donning cream coloured slippers, before heading down the corridor, through the third door on the left and into the kitchen.

Naruto watched Sasuke's mother bustle around the open kitchen with ease and familiarity, slipping a cream coloured apron over her suit. It was an odd contrast really, he could quite clearly see from the brief glimpse of the grand entranceway, high ceilings, large sprawling staircase and the big but oddly comfortable kitchen that they were very well off - as expected as the owner's of one of the largest companies in the city. But it was clear that this was her space.

And Naruto liked that.

Naruto wasn't really sure what he had been expecting, her to ring a bell to summon a maid?

But he was glad that it was like this instead, it reminded him of Chouji bustling around the kitchen at dinner, fixing a meal for them all. From what he had seen of Mikoto Uchiha she appeared kind and genuine. Naruto wasn't sure what he would have thought or done if she'd had a maid at her beck and call.

His thoughts were interrupted by said woman as she spoke over her shoulder to him, "Kitsune, I hope you like ramen?" The warm smile that she gave him over her shoulder made him smile back in return, he knew someone else with a smile just like that.

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke for a moment, seeing the other man frowning. They both settled at the long pale birch counter that sat in the middle of the kitchen, placing their weight in sturdy, tall wooden breakfast bar chairs that matched. "Teme? What are you glowering about now?"

Sasuke turned his confused gaze on the blond haired fox, scowling at the other man "Hn."

Sasuke hoped that would get a rise out of the fox. He turned back to his Mother as she flitted around the kitchen, chopping different ingredients to add to the broth she was already boiling. "Okaa-san why ramen?"

Sasuke hadn't seen the women eat the broth and noodle dish for many years and was a little confused by her sudden choice of beverage. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with their guest. Ramen was known as a cheap and easy to make dish served to commoners and not something his Father would like in the house.

But then, when had his Mother ever truly bent to his Fathers will?

Sasuke waited quietly for her reply as she continued her preparations, "You know the building opposite the town hall - the charity offices there?" She turned to glance back at her son when he didn't answer, garnering a nod of acknowledgment from him before continuing, "I was there today to start putting together a charity auction and some other things, and I smelt something just delicious. I asked one of the young ladies I was there to speak with about what it and she said it was ramen. I couldn't resist popping into the mobile cart that had pulled up in the square. It was so busy! The smell took me back to my childhood, reminded me of what mama, your grandmother, used to cook for us on special occasions. I didn't have time for a bowl then and there so I decided I would make myself something when I returned home!"

Sasuke nodded at his Mother's words and smiled softly, it was a rather impulsive thing for her to do but he had been known to do the same thing on occasion.

Sasuke watched as she quickly diced a tomato on the chopping board she'd placed in front of her with brisk efficiency before bringing over a few slice's on a small plate. She gave him a knowing smile that he returned with a small curl of lip. She went back across the room and Sasuke reached out to pluck a thin slice of tomato from the dish.

"You went to Ichiraku's? That's awesome! That cart moves around all the time and you never know where it's going to turn up! I've never managed to catch the blasted thing!" Naruto caught Sasuke's surprised stare, seeing the tomato that was half way to parted lips from the corner of his eyes but paid it no mind, gaze focused on the female Uchiha who had returned across the room to the counter she'd been working at. His ears perked up, tail waving underneath his bright sweatshirt excitedly.

Naruto was in awe Mikoto had stumbled on the famous cart by accident and he'd wanted to get a taste of the famous ramen for years. He loved ramen, practically ate nothing else. Naruto's ears had perked forward as she had described the smell making his mouth salivating in want. The scents filling the kitchen were making his stomach growl in response, as her words inspired thoughts of the famous ramen stand.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the blond haired fox's response to his Mother's revelation, amused at his sheer excitement over something so simple. He could see the fox's jumper swaying, the tip of his tail poking out from underneath as he ate the slice of tomato hanging from his fingertips. Sasuke caught his Mother's curious look and gave her another small lip curl of a smile, going to rise from the chair he'd settled in beside the blond, an empty plate left behind. "Okaa-san, I need to get some things together to take back with me. Can I leave him here with you for a short time until you've finished lunch?"

"Hai, Sasuke. No one's disturbed any of your things so they shouldn't be too hard to find. Do you need some bags or a box to put them in?"

"I'll get a box from the garage, though a lot of what I need is already boxed up." He looked at the blond for a moment, seeing curious blue eyes, that inviting mouth parted as though about to speak. Sasuke quickly pivoted around and walked out of the room, feeling that now familiar heat stir in his groin, he didn't think having the blond haired man in his room would be the wisest of moves on his part. Plus his room was private, something he'd maintained even with his parent's. It was his space and he didn't like sharing it, it had always been that way.

Naruto watched Sasuke stride from the kitchen, a frown pulling at his brow, ears drooping on either side of his head under his hat a quiet, "Teme," falling from his lips. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Sasuke had left him there with his Mother or that he hadn't even allowed him to speak before disappearing from the room, it just did.

Naruto started when a careful hand settled on his shoulder. That hand was quickly retracted as he spun away from the open kitchen door to look at whoever had touched him. Mikoto stood beside him, a sad expression tilting her features, hands curling almost protectively around her waist, "My apologies, Kitsune. I should know better than to touch others without their permission." Naruto narrowed his gaze on her, confused by the words, finding them odd.

He knew a lot of people who didn't like to be touched by others, but for her to understand that left him a little befuddled. She lived in a completely different world from him after all. She didn't let him speak though, continuing where she'd paused briefly, "Sasuke's a very private person Kitsune, and he's always been that way - Itachi too. I think it has a lot to do with the way we raised them." That last was said with regret and Naruto couldn't help but recognise it for what it was, watching as those small hand's rubbed her arms gently.

Naruto could see there was a lot of sadness hidden in her dark eyes, and it made him feel sad to see it there. Mikoto had seemed so cheerful, happy even. But now, she looked as though she regretted and she hurt. And he just didn't know how to fix that.

"Itachi was that way at first, I remember him coming into the club with a face that was completely blank of anything. It was a bit surprising to find someone who was so emotionally empty. But I brought him drinks as he ordered them and I guess we started talking. He's nice you know, not obviously so, but he is. And I think he's softening, especially because of Sai." Naruto blurted out, the need to reassure; to do something to ease pain he didn't want to see pulling the word's from him.

"You know Itachi, Kitsune?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck absently, feeling a little embarrassed for saying so much, "Yeah. I know him."

He caught Mikoto's look of curiosity and sighed, hands dropping to the counter, reaching out and fiddling with the cutlery she'd put down ready for lunch, "I shouldn't have really said anything."

Naruto felt awkward and a little out of place for a moment, her scrutiny making him fidget in his chair.

"No."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes, startled by her negative response. But found himself easing back in the chair a little at the warmth in her gaze, he imagined that that look, such warmth and tenderness was the kind of look a Mother would give their son.

"I'm glad he's doing well, thank you Kitsune. I rarely see either of them and I worry that they work too hard and don't find time to live." She reached out slowly, watching Naruto for any obvious cues.

Naruto let her settle her hand over his own, the delicate, pale fingers curling over the back of his hand and pressing against his palm. She squeezed firmly and he let his larger hand squeeze back, though a little more gently. Warmth of a different kind filling him, it was the same kind of warmth that Iruka gave him and Kakashi too.

It felt right, nice, welcoming - kind of like family.

They exchanged a warm smile, before she startled at the loud bubbling sound coming from the pot on the stove top. "Oh, the ramen." She dashed across the tile floor and quickly turned the heat down, chuckling pleasantly, "Almost burnt ramen for lunch. Kitsune would you mind going and calling Sasuke for lunch? It's almost ready. If you go up the stairs, turn left his rooms two doors down, it's got his name on the door."

She turned around, smiling happily, there was a knowing in her gaze and Naruto wasn't sure what it meant but he smiled anyway. He rose slowly from the chair, standing for a moment, letting his hands reach his middle, unknotting the jumper around his waist and quickly depositing it on the chair. Hands reached and tugged his hat from its place on top of his head, one hand absently running through golden spikes, warmth heating his cheeks. "It's Naruto, Mam'."

Mikoto smiled at the blond haired fox, taking in the black tipped ears and lightly swaying tail, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto didn't say anything else, slipping from the room on slippered feet, in search of Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Hybrid Host Club

Part 8: Childhood (48)

Sasuke stood outside his bedroom door for a few moments, staring at the white glossed wood that bore a very plain looking nameplate. It bore his name embossed in black on a simple brass rectangle the same as Itachi's across the hallway. He remembered a time when he'd had to crane his neck to see it the day his Father had tacked it in place, he'd stood watching him screw the nails into place when he'd been five years old. Sasuke sighed softly, lifting his hand to trace his fingertips over the ridges and dips of the embossed lettering, outlining the letters of his name and remembering another time.

He shook his head slowly at the memories that tried to assail him, an almost smile curling his lips at his own melancholy thoughts. It had been many years since he'd been in this room, the last time had been when he'd packed all his university work and the few books he'd wanted to take to his new flat; that was almost three years ago now. Sasuke had no doubt that his Mother was the only one who'd stepped foot in this room since. She was meticulous in her need to make sure every surface was free of dust and exactly the same as he had left it the first and last time. Sasuke knew that his Mother knew that there would be no visits, no new additions to the space - just like she had with Itachi. And yet the room he had grown up in never changed, as if she expected everything to one day pick up where they had left off.

Sasuke had watched her do the same thing with Itachi's room when he had left Sasuke behind for university. He had been four years younger than his brother and desperate to go after him. Itachi had graduated early from high school and moved on to University at the age of sixteen. Sasuke remembered a time when he'd had worshipped the ground Itachi had walked, following him everywhere if his Mother didn't intervene. He recognised now that his behaviour, like so many other younger siblings, was just part of growing up. But as the years passed and Itachi had remained away something had changed inside him. His attitude towards his brother twisted from isolation into an insidious anger and now, regret. Sasuke rarely saw Itachi now, even though he had been running the company since before Sasuke had joined fresh out of University and sometimes, in the dark of night when thoughts couldn't be kept at bay or when he was brushed by the familiar sight and smell of a home that was good if only in memory, Sasuke felt alone.

He sighed, hand dropping to the age worn doorknob, leaving the brass plate that was a piece of his childhood behind. They were both fully grown men, there was little reason to keep these rooms as a shrine to times passed and yet he could understand why his Mother did so. She wanted to hold on to a time and place where they'd all been together and, though it was likely more illusion than truth, when they were happy.

That his Father indulged his Mother in her quest for solid memories was unusual. He was not a sentimental man.

Sasuke and Itachi both avoided this house like the plague, never because of their Mother, Sasuke for one missed seeing her as often as he'd like. He limited phone calls to when he knew his Father wouldn't or shouldn't be home and even those dwindled after the first year. He had grown sick and tired of catching Fugaku at home and receiving yet another condescending tirade of how he wasn't good enough, how he need to do better - be more like Itachi, that he had a responsibility to the Uchiha name. Sasuke snorted in distaste at his Father's words echoing around his head. Though the siblings rarely showed it they both adored the woman that had raised them, their Mother had been grout that had kept the family whole for so long. Mikoto Uchiha was a fiercely devoted and exceptionally kind woman; the love she had shown them in spite of their Fathers scorn had always been remarkable to Sasuke. And a blessing. It was the other member and owner of the house that kept them away from her.

Fugaku Uchiha was and had always been a formidable business man and Sasuke couldn't remember if the man had ever really been a Father to them. He was the reason they never visited and the reason there Mother clung to the past with such tenacity. Because that was where, at least the three of them, had been happy. It made something ache in Sasuke's chest, to know that his Mother looked back to often and not forward as she should. Sasuke let the melancholy shrouding him slide away with firm shrug of shoulders pushing away any further memories trying to sneak through the cracks in the wall around his mind.

Sasuke smoothed the brick and mortar surrounding his mind until it was glass, not allowing the thoughts any purchase and allowing him to shove them back into the darkest corner of his mind. He closed his fingers around the brass doorknob, metal chill to the touch, turning it slowly and pushing the door inwards. The door swung in on silent hinges the lack of sound proof of his Mother's meticulous attention to detail; it was something he and Itachi had inherited from her. That she'd even greased the hinges of his door, as she'd done when he was a child so he could leave his room without disturbing their Father at night, made his lips turn up ever so slightly at the corners.

Sasuke stepped onto the thick carpet and slipped off his slippers, indulging a habit that had been with him since childhood as he dug his toes into the thick pile of the navy blue carpet. He wondered absently if Itachi still did that too. His was a corner room and, with the sun setting on this side of the house, the light flooded in through two large bay windows in the outward facing corner. The pale blue wallpaper kept the light bright and warm, though the room darkened against the lone navy blue wall to the right of the door. He sighed audibly as he gazed around eyes trailing over a part of his past. Familiar posters adorned the walls, the scientific table of the elements and various other educational images and one lone band poster hung above the bed.

He walked to the centre of the room, eyes roaming for a few minutes as he stood inhaling the scent of time passing and his Mother's favourite floral perfume. His gaze finally came to rest on the cupboard; it was comprised of three sliding wooden doors and covered most of the back wall. The things he was searching for to give to the Dobe were hidden inside it. He slid the middle door to the left and came face to face with two rows of clothing hanging from the rails. He chuckled softly, as he eyed them critically, he would never fit in them again and he wished that his Mother would donate them to one of the children's charities she sponsored. But her denial had been rather intense when he had dared to suggest it.

His fingers trailed over a pyjama set and the soft cotton red cape that he had worn every day of his seven year old life. The superhero he had pretended to be whilst wearing it had been very popular then. But that wasn't why Sasuke had worn it. He had been an optimistic seven. He had hoped that if he could complete amazing feats of strength then his Father might take the time to talk to him, to ruffle his hair as he'd seen other Fathers do, as Itachi sometimes did, when they picked their kids up from school and asked about their days.

It had been the naive wish of a child that didn't understand the position his Father held. Sasuke had heard Itachi raise his voice to his Father only once and it had been about that little boy he'd been all those years ago. He couldn't remember what Itachi had said, only remembering that it wasn't long after that Itachi had left for University and that he'd heard his own name a lot. Sasuke could guess what they had argued about, but preferred to leave the memory and speculation about it behind. The past was exactly that, past.

Sasuke slammed the box in his mind shut, turning from the brightly coloured material that evoked far too many memories. He knelt down then leant into the cupboard to reach to pull the neatly stacked boxes nestled on the floor at the very back of the cupboard out. He didn't realise he was gnawing on his lower lip as he fought back the memories that seemed to be lurking in the corners of his mind. Instead he focused on the task at hand, checking the sides of the sturdy cardboard boxes that he dragged into the light for the dates he had scrawled on them when he'd hidden them inside. He was about to drag the boxes out of the cupboard, hoping he'd picked out the correct ones according to the dates, when he heard a light tap on the door and pivoted on the ball of his foot to see his blond fox standing in the now open doorway.

Naruto stood quietly in place hand raised where he'd knocked on the door. When there was no initial reply he pushed it open, it didn't squeak as the doors in apartment above the club did, swinging silently inwards on apparently well oiled hinges. He caught and held Sasuke's dark eyes where he knelt on the floor, hands cradling a box at his feet that he'd obviously pulled from the cupboard that, Naruto noted, encompassed more than half the wall.

Naruto took a slow, steadying breath, the look of surprise on Sasuke's face catching him completely off guard. He'd never seen the Uchiha look like that, he looked caught, and it stirred something almost protective inside him. He frowned at the feeling, but as the scents swirling through the room filtered through his nose he caught hints of confusion from Sasuke too. He couldn't really say why, but that scent, an odd tumultuous mix of something sharp and acrid mixed with a far softer and fainter scent that was almost familiar, didn't agree with him at all. The fact that it was emanating from Sasuke, drowning out the pungent chemical smell of polish and carpet cleaner, made his stomach twist into knots.

Frozen in place by the odd play of scents and feelings Naruto didn't press forward into Sasuke room. He blinked slowly, eyes still looked with Sasuke's as Sasuke's Mother's voice echoed in his head, "Sasuke has always been a very private person, tread carefully with him." Naruto leant forward, feet firmly planted outside the room as he bent at the waist eyeing Sasuke with concern. "Teme?" Naruto questioned.

He waited for a moment as he watched Sasuke's face shift from open surprise to determined focus in a flash, dark brows furrowing in a familiar scowl that almost brought a smile to his lips. It was one of Sasuke's most common expressions and it settled something inside Naruto, easing the tightness in his stomach.

"Dobe, what are you doing up here? I left you with Okaa-san."

Naruto snorted softly, at Sasuke's words before responding, "Your Mom sent me to tell you that the ramen was almost done."

Naruto watched an unnamed emotion flicker across Sasuke's face, but he couldn't decipher what the elusive emotion had been, but it caused Sasuke's frown to deepen, lips turning down at the edges. Naruto had tasked himself with deciphering the Uchiha and it irritated him that he couldn't understand or place certain things about him, like that flicker of feeling he'd just witnessed.

He was determined that he would at some point understand everything about Sasuke – then perhaps he would be able to understand the feelings the other man stirred to life inside him. The heat curled into intricate knots inside Naruto belly, Sasuke's emotional state effecting his own far more than he liked. It was both frustrating and enticing all at the same time and that just made it more confusing.

Naruto's gaze focused back Sasuke when he cleared his throat, pivoting around on the balls of his feet to face the cupboard once more, murmuring quietly, "I'll be down in a minute."

Naruto's frown deepened, ears going back to lay alongside his head; tail stiffening slightly as he said archly, "You know it's rude not to invite a person in."

Naruto could admit that he was curious, he'd never been inside a human's room and that it was Sasuke's room enticed him all the more. It didn't matter that Sasuke's Mother had told him that Sasuke wasn't one for company in his personal bit of real estate. Naruto leant forward as far as he could without actually stepping into the room, feet lifting on to tip toes as his fingers held on to the door frame. He craned his neck as far as he could to try and peek around the white expanse of the door. Naruto just wanted to see where all the sunlight was coming in from, wanted to feel it on his face whilst holding himself away from stepping onto the thick, sumptuous navy blue carpet.

But he couldn't do it, couldn't see far enough into Sasuke private domain, and refused to allow the need for sensual stimuli to take him that one step further.

"Hn." the sound floated across the space and it had Naruto's hackles rising, annoyance, irritation, frustration and that quiet, almost absent minded dismissal coming from Sasuke riled the short sharp flame of his temper to tempestuous life. And Naruto did what any self respecting person that was running on the flames of his temper would do, "I'll just invite myself in then, Teme." Naruto's words were clipped, tail lashing back and forth as his anger sizzled along nerve endings.

His slippered foot descended onto the dark carpet and he could feel the depth of the pile as he sank slightly into it and he knew it was of the finest quality. Naruto's own rough, thinning brown carpet was nothing compared to this. Naruto didn't see Sasuke rise, ears pricked up as he stared at the ground at his feet - enthralled. His slippers sank into the carpet as a smile tilted the corners of his lips, tail waving unhindered by his sweatshirt as anger fled.

He looked up from to say something to Sasuke only to see him coming towards him, arms stiff at his sides and anger clear in his face. Naruto's eyes widened at the conflagration he could scent, it was hot, spicy and dark. Caught by that fiery fragrance and the sight of the Uchiha barrelling towards him meant he didn't move fast enough. Cool hands closed over his biceps, pulling him in and slamming him back against the wall beside the door, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He gasped in an attempt to gather breathe to yell at the irate man for manhandling him but didn't get the chance to speak as Sasuke leant in. Naruto could feel his hot breath ghost across his skin, raising the fine hairs and making him shiver and something hot unfurl in his belly. Confused by the heat Naruto could only stand there, breathing quickly as Sasuke spat words at him, "I didn't ask you in, you aren't welcome!"

Naruto blinked, digesting those sharp words and feeling them sink into the pit of his stomach like stones. The happiness from moments earlier was shattered like broken glass quickly replaced by hurt and familiar anger. "It's a fucking room! What, you never had anyone come in here before – friends to keep you company! Or were you that idiot in school who though he was better than everyone else and didn't need any friends!" Naruto snarled, panting harshly at the force of the words that left his lips...

Naruto didn't know where the vicious words had come from but he couldn't seem to put a lid on his temper, fuelled by anger and rejection in was untameable. He watched Sasuke with narrowed eyes, ears back, tail lashing furiously against the wall, only his toes left resting on the carpet as Sasuke held him up. The Uchiha may only be a few inches taller than him but it was clear that he had a lot of upper body strength because Naruto was no lightweight.

Sasuke wasn't sure where the heat and the anger had welled up from but it wasn't easing, the fox's words making it rage and burn for release. His voice didn't rise to meet the fox's pitch; he had learnt at a young age that you didn't need volume to make a point. Sasuke's voice was thick with anger when he responded to the Dobe's verbal assault, "Hn. You know nothing. I was the kid who had money and status, the one who got chased by girls because they wanted my name and the social standing that went with it. The guys weren't much better. Their Father's insisting they make friends with me. I couldn't trust anyone – so don't you dare go saying anything about things you clearly don't understand!"

He tried to take a calming breath, but it didn't ease the frantic beating of his heart. He caught the faint hints of dried straw and sunshine and couldn't help but lean closer. His forehead touched the fox's as he breathed in again, the soothing scent of dried straw and sunshine flooding his lungs and nose and easing the pulse of blood inside him. He sighed as his muscles eased, the scent soothing him with every breath, the anger ebbing as quickly as it had risen. His hands unclenched from the Dobe's arm's, leaving his bright orange t-shirt slightly wrinkled, drawing in to press against his chest. Sasuke could feel the Dobe's heartbeat thudding steadily, he could feel toned muscles under his palm but Naruto hadn't tried to push him back. Hadn't tried to defend himself at all - why?

He felt heat stir low inside him, the proximity, intimacy and latent emotion shifting to cause that aftertaste of anger to turn into arousal. Sasuke didn't move though, he stood there waiting, silently for a reaction, any reaction from the fox. He hadn't meant to explode at the Dobe but in truth it had made him feel better. The thoughts and feelings that had bubbled up as he remembered his childhood had needed an outlet and the fox had given him that.

Sasuke could only hope it wouldn't affect the Dobe's apparent ease around him. He looked up at the blond then, only to see something that confused him greatly. The Dobe's face was downcast; ears drooping on either side of his head and Sasuke could feel the weight of his body slumped against the wall as if he needed a brace to keep him standing. He saw the Dobe's lips moving and had to lean in closer to hear the mumbled words falling from them. "You're not the only one who couldn't trust people. At least you had people who wanted to be your friends."

Sasuke frowned as he raised a hand and watched, pain lancing through his heart when the Dobe flinched back from his upraised hand. Sasuke sighed softly and leant his weight against the suddenly tense fox. He made sure his hand moved slowly and could see that the fox's eyes were trained on the encroaching appendage as if it were a gun being brought to his forehead in slow motion. Sasuke hummed softly and the fox's ears twitched even as his eyes remained fixed on his hand and squirmed slightly.

"I am not going to hurt you." With that said Sasuke's palm pressed gently to the Dobe's cheek, he saw the fox's lip rise in a snarl, a sharp, milky white canine exposed to the light. It was odd to see the fox behaving so much like his animal half, but he found that he wasn't afraid or repulsed by the sight – quite the opposite in truth. But Sasuke shoved those feelings down, not wanting the Dobe to catch wind of them, especially since they were so close. Sasuke let his palm rest against the fox's cheek for a few minutes, before he let his thumb stroke along the soft skin just under his jaw. He didn't know if the fox would allow him to continue the contact and was surprised when the Dobe's upper lip lowered and a soft sigh escaped slightly parted lips.

Sasuke found his lips twitching and one corner curling up into a semblance of a smile at the way the Dobe was leaning into the touch, his ears having gone back into a more relaxed position, eyes closed as though savouring his touch. Sasuke couldn't deny that the thought and the feel of the fox's under his hands felt good. He couldn't resist leaning in and whispering into one furred ear, breath shifting the fine hairs, "Does that feel good, Dobe?"

When the blond hummed quietly in response to his question Sasuke hummed back. It wasn't the reaction Sasuke had been expecting, but it made something heavy lift off his chest, he took another deep breath filled with sun and straw and felt light. He'd believed that the fox would come up hissing and spitting at him like he'd done before, immediately on the defensive. But apparently he was as touch starved as Sasuke was.

Naruto couldn't help leaning into the touch, it felt so good to have warm skin pressed against his own. It was an innocent caress, something shared between friends and something Iruka-sensei had done when he was child. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed it until Sasuke's palm cupped his cheek. The Uchiha's palm felt warm and slightly calloused, the thumb stroking him was tickling over a delightfully sensitive spot and he couldn't help but hum in response to Sasuke's question.

Naruto's anger had ebbed as quickly as it had begun, snuffed out like a candle flame in a swift wind. It had been replaced by dark melancholy as he listened to Sasuke, pain and sadness taking it place. He mourned for the boy Sasuke had been and for the boy he himself once was the weight of it made him feel drained and tired. He shook his head attempting to dislodge the unwanted feelings trying to drown him, his ears twitching back and forth in response to the vigorous movement. He lifted his gaze to Sasuke's, looking into dark eyes narrowed in complete focus on his face, dark brows drawn down and a slightly pinched look at the corners of thin lips.

He felt heat steal into his cheeks as he spoke quietly, almost reverently as though they were in a place suited to silence and whispers. This small bit of intimacy was new and it sent Naruto's mind reeling but it felt good, almost too good. "You may have had different reasons not to trust, Teme. But don't think you were the only one who had problems." Naruto watched as Sasuke took in the fragment of information. His mind flickered through a hundred images of scarred concrete alongside scarred skin, the heavy thud of kicks and punches landing on soft skin. He winced but refused to say anything else on the matter, his childhood was far behind him and he was glad of it.

His chest felt tight and Sasuke was too close to body and soul so he raised a hand and pressed it to Sasuke's chest the barest amount of pressure behind it. For a moment Naruto thought the stubborn Uchiha wouldn't move, resistance pressing warm muscles under dark cloth against his sweaty palm, but then he reluctantly stepping back a sigh parting pale lips. Naruto straightened, giving himself a slight shake to dislodge on memories that wanted to hang on like burrs. He settled himself back in his own skin, everything back in its place before he eyed Sasuke once more a small smile trying to tweak his lips upwards. "You done with your little snit, Princess?"

Sasuke had backed away from the fox as his hand had demanded, missing the warmth and scent of him almost immediately. He watched the Dobe silently, amused by the full body shake that reminded him of a dog shaking water from its coat. He shook his head at the teasing lilt in the fox's words, "Hn." He turned away from the fox, a frisson of nervousness running up his spine as the Dobe took that as an invitation and slipped a little further into his room. He steeled himself for a barrage of questions as he returned to pulling boxes from the cupboard, peeking inside to assess his finds and choosing the relevant ones. He let the faintest smile curl his lips as he decided that as punishment he'd get the snooping fox to help him carry the boxes down and out to the car after lunch.

Sasuke could feel the Dobe padding around behind him and finally turned from his task to catch the fox's hand hovering over the technical drawing papers scattered across his old drawing table. He nimbly launched himself to his feet and striding across to the fox, hand reaching and circling the blond around the waist with his arms easily swinging him away from the sunlit desk. He could feel the fox struggle futilely in his impromptu embrace and deposited him on the single bed beneath the other window.

Sasuke's hands came to rest on his hips as he chastised the fox's he'd deposited on his bed, "Keep your sticky fingers to yourself, Dobe. Now, sit and stay there until I'm done." He eyed the fox for a moment, waiting imposingly beside the bed, watching the Dobe sputter in indignation before he started to fume at the treatment, amused by his flailing.

"I'm not a goddamn animal. You tell mutt's to sit and stay not people!" the blond threw the words at him and Sasuke could clearly hear the irritation in the fox's voice and it tickled something inside him. It just made him want to tease him further, so Sasuke leant in close, clearly startling the Dobe into movement as the fox crawled backwards on his hands until his back hit the wall tail between his outstretched legs.

Sasuke got in close, murmuring in the fox's ear, making the mobile appendage twitch and brush his lips, "Hmmmm… but you're a fox, ne? That's pretty close to a dog is it not?" He couldn't resist nipping the Dobe lightly on the ear, feeling that now familiar heat flow inside him, washing over his senses and leaving behind a sweet tingle that lifted the hairs all over his body. He wanted to reach out and touch the fox again. He pulled back far enough to look at the fox's face and stopped, eyes transfixed he the deep red stain covering tan cheeks, sky blue eyes wide with shock and Sasuke knew that it might be a little too much, too soon. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up straight, withdrawing temporarily.

He'd managed to shock the fox into silence, he thought that a worthy accomplishment even though his hands were itching to touch skin and fur. He turned and moved to stack the boxes he retrieved from the depths of the cupboard by the door, ready to pick up before they left. When he turned back to see that the Dobe hadn't moved from the bed, something tightened in his chest concern the delicate brush of a moth's wings in his mind. He walked back over frowning down at the fox's downcast face. He dropped to one knee beside the bed, body leaning across the bed so he could peer up into the fox's face. Sasuke went to reach for the other man and was shocked when the fox flinched away from him, confusion and concern competing for attention in his mind. "Dobe?"

When dark focused blue eyes caught and held his own Sasuke could see he'd said something that had hit a nerve, but before he could say anything in recompense the Dobe spoke, "I'm not some animal, Uchiha."

Sasuke's teeth clicked together considering what he'd been about to say. It was a swift realisation that what he had said in jest was likely a sore spot for the fox, proving his social experience did not extend into the realms of gentle teasing. The fox's distress was understandable bearing in mind what had been discussed earlier in the day. Sasuke wasn't really sure if the blond would ever tell him about what had made his childhood so painful but he wanted, needed to know and he vowed in his silence that he would get the answers and the trust they obviously required from the fox. But, for now, Sasuke could extrapolate from the numerous articles he'd read on the subject and the particular triggers he witnessed from the Dobe to date. He considered asking Iruka-sensei about it later, not sure of the man would give away such information or not but needing to understand, even the fundamentals so he didn't keep treading on landmines would be a good start. Forewarned is forearmed after all.

Sasuke let his other knee drop to the carpet, hands flat on the bed and within sight. Because though the Dobe protested his animal nature, it was still a part of him, and right now he was behaving like a cornered fox, hackles up and ready to fight or flee at the smallest provocation. Sasuke had the sense not to say anything about it, even as his behaviour shifted to compensate. He made sure to keep a reasonable distance as he spoke softly, "You are not an animal."

Naruto looked at the kneeling Uchiha and felt the tightness in his chest ease at the sincerity he could see reflected back from dark eyes. He was a little surprised the aloof and terminally stoic Uchiha was apologising to him, in his own roundabout way, to him of all people! Naruto knew the Uchiha clan weren't well known for apologising to or for anyone, let alone a hybrid fox who'd wandered into enemy territory for the sake of curiosity.

Naruto couldn't help but query the phenomenon out of that same bedevilled curiosity and the smallest twist of an irrepressible need to taunt the Uchiha kneeling before him, "You apologising to me. Teme?" He wondered if he could get Sasuke to do it twice in a row. He eyed the other man with interest as a flicker of irritation clearly passed through ebony eyes and he felt a familiar smile tugging at his lips. He'd try to make the Teme apologise just once more to show him just who was boss around here.

Naruto watched with anticipation as dark eyes shifted away, an air of awkwardness settling over the other man, pale hands gripping the comforter a little more tightly. "Yes – suppose I am."

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips at the awkward and yet still defiant confession. He leant forward and poked Sasuke's stomach with two fingers chuckling softly, nodding in affirmation, "Good!"

Naruto watched with amusement as Sasuke's brow arched upwards in silent reproof, before his gaze slid down his face to pale lips that were twitching slightly but resisting a smile. The restraint just made Naruto's smile widen, it was typical of Sasuke to hold in his emotions, normal even and it made Naruto feel more relaxed. He paused then, a frown dipping his brow as he concentrated, his senses picking up something that he needed a moment to process. His ears turned back towards the door as the faintest sound reached him; they twitched slightly then relaxed when they identified the tone of Sasuke's mother calling them for lunch.

Sasuke watched his little fox froze in place, ears perking up, flickering back and forth listening for something as bright blue eyes narrowed in focus. He couldn't help the small smile he had been trying to hide from tilting the corners of his lips up as he continued to watch the fox. When the fox's bright blue eyes turned on him, pouty lips splitting into a wide grin spouting one word, "Ramen!"

He watched as the Dobe was up and off the bed in a flash, disappearing in a streak of orange, black and cream. He sighed softly, amusement warm in his belly as he stood to follow the excited fox back to the kitchen, crisis averted for now.

88888

Two Hours Later…

Sasuke took the Dobe back to his flat after the rambunctious lunch with his mother. Even he could admit that it had been nice sitting at the kitchen table, chatter filling the normally quiet room. He could see in his Mother's small smile and warm glance that she was happy, happier than he had seen her in some time. Apparently even he could make good company with the Dobe in tow.

He worried for her sometimes, having to live in a house alone with Fugaku, but she seemed cheerful when he did get to see her. Though it was that quiet contentment he had always sought on her face that he managed to glimpse today that made him realise just how lonely she must have been. He would have to make a point of trying to see her more, whilst avoiding his father. Maybe he could get Itachi to arrange something for them all, get her into the city, he'd be happy for her to stay with him; it wasn't as if she took up much room. He had two spare rooms in his apartment that he was sure she wouldn't mind using on a visit; he wasn't too sure about Itachi's living arrangements currently. He hadn't really seen his brother in quite some time either.

Sasuke led the fox into his home and watched with interest as the Dobe placed his boxes down and proceeded to wander around and through all the rooms. Sasuke could see his nose twitching and his ears flicking back and forth, hands clenching open and closed at his sides as if he wanted to touch the space. The fox's senses were apparently working frantically as he absorbed the sights, sounds and scents of this new place. Oddly enough the Dobe had appeared more at ease in his Mother's home than he did here which was a bit of a puzzle for Sasuke finding the place of his upbringing unsettling at times.

The fox stopped suddenly at his drawing table and looked at Sasuke blond eyebrows raised in silent question. Sasuke had dragged the fox away from the drawing table in his old room so it was understandable that he would be hesitant now. So Sasuke nodded his assent, he had cleared away anything that he hadn't wanted the Dobe discovering before he'd left to pick him up. Sasuke was rewarded with a toothy smile splitting slightly chapped lips, it made the whisker marks carved into the fox's cheeks curve upwards and Sasuke returned the warm grin with a small nod of acceptance.

He settled himself more comfortably on one of the arms of the three-seater black leather sofa, watching as the Dobe touched various bits of equipment and papers that were littered across the desk. Sasuke cocked his head slightly, as he watched the blond with interest before saying quietly, the sound travelling well in the spartanly decorated room, "So Dobe, tell me what you think of this place."

A puzzled frown met his dark gaze and he arched a brow in enquiry.

"Honestly, Teme?"

Sasuke nodded, curious to see what the Dobe would say about his current residence after the hesitant query.

"It's cold, minimalistic, it has very little variation on tone or shade, and it's monochromatic though well lit."

Sasuke nodded at each, finding that the fox was picking up on some of the more aesthetic characteristics of the place more than the design.

"It's not you though." Naruto stated, looking back at Sasuke from under a fringe of soft blond spikes. Those sky blue eyes watched him closely and Sasuke knew from the tight pinch of chapped lips that the fox was waiting to see if anything he'd said had displeased him.

He leant forward, bracing elbows on knees, the dark hair framing his face swinging forward and tickling across his cheeks as he settled once more. He watched the fox, waiting patiently for him to continue, no sign of emotion passing onto his face.

It seemed his body language encouraged the blond as words wouldn't, and he continued his assessment, "At your house, in your room? That was you once – this place isn't you."

Sasuke waited for the Dobe to continue again, genuinely intrigued by his more personal assessment and not offended in the least. He'd not had the time to decorate the place himself and had let one of the company's interior designers have her way with it. That had been a mistake and yet Sasuke hadn't had the place redecorated because he just hadn't been spending all that much time there to care.

"I'm not explaining this right; it just doesn't feel like you. Doesn't smell like you either?"

Sasuke smirked at the light dusting of pink that highlighted the fox's cheeks. Warmth filling his stomach at the sight of that blush and the completely new perspective that the blond man brought to the table. The fox's way of analysing his flat was more in-depth, more sensual than any normal decorator or architect would look at something. For them it was the visual of a space, not the way it smelt or felt around them. That his smell wasn't ingrained in this place didn't really surprise Sasuke, he was never really here.

"And why do you think that is?" Sasuke questioned, waiting for more of that unique perspective.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, really look at him. The way the man perched on the sofa arm rather than sitting in one of the seats, the way his legs crossed ankle to thigh and he could see that he still had his slippers on, even though Naruto knew that Sasuke had taken them off to walk barefoot in his old room.

"You don't live here..." The fox stated, frowning at the notion, before continuing stiltedly, "...you reside here. You didn't decorate this place, there are no knick knacks, no photos – there is nothing personal in this place but for this..." Sasuke watched as the fox ran his hand almost reverently along the edge of his old drawing table.

Sasuke knew the drawing table was clearly well used, the surface littered with dings and scratches, even he could catch the faintest scent of ink, pencil lead, wood shavings and rubber infusing the table when he sometimes lay his head down on it, in those moments when he needed a touch of peace. Sasuke got the impression from the careful hands stroking the surface, fingertips running in the grooves made by overuse that his fox loved it too.

His eyes widened the barest amount at the fox's statement, quickly secreting away the reaction behind the mask he had grown so used to wearing it was like a second skin. He nodded silently, considering, before acknowledging the fox's words, "That is a sound assessment."

Instead of watching the Dobe any longer, Sasuke rose from his perched position and went to bring the boxes in to settle around his drawing table. The piece of furniture was expensive and one of Sasuke's only indulgences, that and the equipment used on it. He settled himself next to the boxes in a crouch and lifted the lids on each box before looking up into curious blue eyes.

"These books are for you. I will get the relevant equipment for you to use. You will be visiting this place quite often, at least once a week if not more. I will give you time to have a read through these whilst I come up with a curriculum of sorts and then the work really begins. You will be using this drawing table, as Iruka-sensei said that you don't have the space for one above the club. Understood?" Sasuke's eyes hadn't left bright blue but watched as they blinked slowly, almost dazedly and a picture of a dazed and flushed fox, sprawled beneath him filled his vision for a few moments.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke then confusion widening his eyes, lips parted on a sharp breath. All these things were for him? That couldn't be right, he felt his head shake in denial but stopped as Sasuke's expression shifted. He frowned at the way Sasuke's pupils dilated disappearing into the darkness of his iris, eyelids growing heavy and then the man was up and stalking across the room and through a door. Naruto guessed it was the kitchen from the interesting food smells and the distinct scent of tea that had assaulted his nose when passing by it in his explorations.

He frowned and looked at the boxes at his feet, then back at the desk beside him, his fingers running back and forth over a deep groove in the otherwise smooth wooden top once again. "Iruka-sensei really found someone to teach me?" Naruto whispered softly, tail waving slightly behind him, Sasuke blown pupils forgotten in favour of the gift he'd just received, though the Uchiha's reaction was confounding he pushed it away for later examination.

Sasuke ran the tap, filled two tumblers with water from the fridge, the cold liquid condensing on the room temperature glasses. He schooled his features into his familiar indifference before returning to the living room, answering the fox's whispered question as he manoeuvred around the sofa, "Yes, he did."

He offered the fox a glass of water and motioned towards the boxes at their feet. "You better get reading, Dobe."

Naruto eyed the Uchiha critically, taking in the scent of cranberries and a subtle hint of vanilla. He cocked his head to the side and watched a small almost smile tilt Sasuke's lips. He snorted softly and turned to look out the large window that took up one whole wall of the flat. "At least you have a nice view."

The fact that the Dobe didn't like the flat amused Sasuke. But when he responded to the fox's statement he wasn't looking out the window, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Hybrid Host Club Chapter 9

Six weeks, six surprisingly enjoyable weeks had passed since the day the Dobe had first entered his home and things had begun to change.

Sakura, his personal assistance, had prodded, poked, wheedled and whined in the hope of getting him to confess to the secret girlfriend he was leaving on time, everyday, from the office to see. But Sasuke had kept his silence, enjoying seeing her squirm with the need to know.

Sakura had been a very dedicated assistant since she had first started with him and, though at the beginning she had been slightly misguided in her interest in him, they had eventually come to an understanding. She was currently dating someone working in the administration department. But that didn't mean she wasn't still overly nosy about his life in general, and gossiped far too often with Itachi's secretary, Ino. Though chatting could be misconstrued as verbal volleys in an ongoing skirmish between the two women.

She was normally a voracious little thing when it came to gossip and the changes in his normally unwavering routine was food for the gossip wagon. There was a small bonus to her tenacity, he had been driving her steadily over the cliff into madness with his silence. However tonight appeared to be different. Sasuke could admit to a burgeon curiosity when she didn't immediately start in on questioning him upon opening his office door, instead she smiled but didn't speak. He eyed her suspiciously as he closed his office door with a soft thud.

He walked past her desk, eyebrow arched questioningly as he hung his black cashmere overcoat over the arm holding his weighty leather briefcase loaded with papers for this evenings work and with the fox's new assignments. He brushed past her desk in silence, eyes turning from her sprightly green to stare down the hallway at the brushed metal elevator doors, his route to escape for the next twelve hours. There was no wheedling, no whining or complaining in that almost childish tone to follow him down the hallway. The only sounds filling the space was the soft clack of Sakura's touch typing and the shush of his black leather loafers skimming across the deep pile grey carpet as he approached the elevator followed by the muted ping as he pressed the elevator call button.

The hair at his nape stood on end, that uncomfortable sensation of eyes on his back all too familiar. But he knew it was Sakura's gaze and knew she would not do him harm as other's who'd given him that same discomfited sensation had in the past. Sakura's gaze was unwavering as he waited for the elevator to climb the fifty stories to his floor, though no words followed her silent vigil. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but he refused to turn around until he was inside the elevator. Sasuke waited in silence, eyes fixed on steel doors, the uncomfortable feeling of eyes boring into the back of his head as familiar to him as breathing. Sasuke had been watched by people all his life.

The elevator arrived with a soft ding, the doors sliding open silently to reveal an empty carriage waiting to be filled. He stepped in, turning on the ball of his foot and catching pale green eyes with his own midnight black. Sasuke watched Sakura as the elevator doors slowly began to close, there was something in her gaze at that moment, something knowing as she called down the empty hallway just as the doors were about to close in an oddly chirpy tone for the secretary, "Good night, Mr Uchiha."

The doors closed on her voice and he felt something churn in his belly, the knowing tone of her voice disquieting. Did she know where he was going? How would she have found out? Sasuke snorted dismissively as he pressed the button that would take him to the underground garage and freedom, he had been careful, almost too careful because he didn't want _him_ to know.

Sasuke knew Sakura though, he had done extensive background checks on her before allowing her to work in the Uchiha building. There had been to many incidents in the past when those checks hadn't been rigorous enough and an Uchiha was always cautious. Sakura had passed muster and Sasuke trusted her to keep anything truly important to herself.

His trust in her had been well founded, otherwise everyone would know about his involvement with the Art Gallery by now. If she hadn't been able to find out about it and keep quiet about it, she wasn't the person he thought he'd employed. He dismissed it and her from his mind and watched the floor numbers scroll down slowly as he descended to the underground parking garage directly below the building.

Sasuke had another evening of intriguing company to enjoy after all. Even if he'd spend most of it at the Host Club whilst his Dobe worked the floor. He knew the fox would stop by on his breaks to ask numerous questions about his studies, trying to slyly sneak in the odd question about him at the same time. Sasuke had already been planning to taunt the fox by answering his questions with more questions. It would make the fox work through to his own conclusion about the work at least and intriguing him on a more personal note as well. The end result would be the same as so many other evenings Sasuke had enjoyed in the company of the crafty fox. The Dobe would work himself into a tumultuous mess of anger, frustration and embarrassment, scarred cheeks tinged a delightful shade of crimson.

It was both a pleasure and a torture for Sasuke to watch. The sight always leaving him with a smug half smile curling his lips, heat flooding his vein's and his cock straining against his trousers under the concealing folds of the orange tablecloths. His mind filled with images of his rambunctious fox flushed with something far more interesting than anger and indignation.

That image filled his mind with little impetus, making his cock throb with interest behind his tailored charcoal pinstripe trousers. Sasuke forced the image from his mind, breathing long, deep and even to get his lusts back in check. His reputation within these walls was sacrosanct to him, it was the key to keeping his family from interfering even further into his life. He could not let it be marred by something so carnal as lust.

To the management and staff he was the cool, collected vice president of business management, the only person who knew what he could truly be like was Itachi. But there was no fear of his brother informing anyone, Itachi played a long and close game, hoarding secrets like treasures for use when most effective. He was like their Father in that regard at least. Whereas Sasuke was nothing like the elder Uchiha and glad of it, though sometimes he could admit that he still wanted something from the man though he knew he would never receive it. Sasuke shoved the thought away like a hot brand threatening to burn him on the inside, setting his mind on a different track just to get away from the poisonous memories that hid in a deep, dark corner of his psyche.

Sasuke had a fairly predictable, but still illuminating evening ahead of him that he would not deny himself the pleasure of enjoying to the fullest and he had the tantalising addition of having the Dobe's company in his home overnight as he had planned for them to go out on another expedition that required an early start. Sasuke had found the key to keeping the fox interested in his never ending studies, an odd reward system of taking periodic trips to see some of the city's most architecturally diverse buildings.

He knew that he had an enjoyable evening ahead, he could guarantee that various members of the Host Club would pause in their work to speak with him at one point or another, all of them having seen and heard tail of the game he was playing with their favourite fox.

And then they'd be going back to his flat.

There had been some close calls where the game had almost come crashing down, his goals derailed but with some quick thinking on a few key persons parts the secret remained and the challenge only grew more enticing to Sasuke. He was determined to win the fox's name and the trust that he knew would go with it.

The latest incident had occurred when Naruto's so called friend and sometime torment Sai had almost ended their game. It had been Iruka's quick thinking that had managed to muffle the young cat hybrid's voice before Sasuke had heard the name he'd been calling out. Though Sasuke had caught the beginning of Sai's question regarding the Dobe's ass and why Sasuke hadn't just fucked the fox and had done with it. The comment had been a surprise considering everyone else had been so over protective of the Dobe. Some of them had even tried unsuccessfully to threaten him into compliance clearly forgetting just who they were dealing with.

Iruka had later explained a bit more about Sai's childhood, the cat had been badly treated and his emotional experience was very limited, which meant he didn't take social cues at all and didn't understand the subtleties of social interactions with others. It was both refreshing and mildly irritating to Sasuke, the freedom to say whatever you pleased under the guise of learning social etiquette, countered by the constant questions and forthright opinions he had been enduring ever since. And no matter how irritating that may cause the man to be, it was just how he was and Iruka had explained that they were trying to train the cat in the social niceties that everyone else had learnt since birth.

Safe to say that Sai had become a relatively regular guest at his table and an irritation. Though it seemed to have softened some of the other hosts and regular clients to see him tolerating the cat and even answering some of his more benign questions with depth and Sai's social schooling in mind. Sasuke had even considered introducing the male to his brother, he was certain that Sai would be an interesting tribulation for Itachi, though he knew he could never introduce the two for fear of his own personal dalliance reaching the wrong ears.

Some of the other host's now openly stopped at his regular table, others feigning a drink delivery with scowling faces to ask him questions and gauge his interest in the blondball of energy they all seemed to, however grudgingly, care for. The depth of their care for the fox was interesting, someone with his bright and open personality often drew people, but from some of the small things that had been let slip, the quiet comments, shadowed gazes, his blond had been through some things that Sasuke wasn't happy not knowing about. But as soon as he tried to open them up further they withdrew.

Sasuke knew it wasn't fair to ask the Dobe's family, and that is what they were to him, the fox had stated so a number of times. But he needed to know, needed to understand and avoid the potential landmines that may arise in the future from his lack of knowledge. His very nature required him to prepare and organise to an almost obsessive degree. Sasuke would never be a 'fly by the seat of your pants' kind of person, it just wasn't in his nature. But he allowed the fox's family to withdraw, not pressing for answers, because he also understood loyalty to an almost painful degree. He wasn't family, therefore he did not have their loyalty - he hadn't earned it yet. Sasuke wasn't sure what it would take or if, in the end, it would all be changed with a few words from one certain male, but he could wait.

Itachi wasn't the only one who understood the merits of a long term game.

Sasuke had managed to insinuate himself into the Dobe's personal life over the course of the last six weeks. He visited the club every night, extracting tidbits of information from Kakashi about the fox's work schedule, planning the dobe's lessons and his own time around the other male. In those first two weeks Sasuke had been glared at, shouted at and otherwise harangued by various members of of the Dobe's extended family. But as each began to realise that he wasn't intimidated by them and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon they had grown to tolerate his visits. They knew that there friend was getting the lesson's he both needed and wanted from him.

In the four weeks hence Sasuke had made sure to be in attendance every night that he could for a few hours. The Dobe would scowl at him but would still bring him a drink and the menu as well as a passel of questions he demanded the answers to and Sasuke dutifully managed not to answer. Sasuke was a firm believer in searching out your own answers, in developing your own understanding of the world and those things within it. He pointed the dobe to the right texts and the papers he'd need but didn't want to influence his individual understanding and the subject. Developing ones own understanding and personal view made a project one's own. Sasuke wanted the Dobe to work for the answer, to fully understand the meaning of having those answer by finding the information and putting it together on his own.

One evening, just over a week ago, Iruka had come to sit with him for a meal, looking a lot better than the first time Sasuke had seen the man again after their years apart. He had to grudgingly share the credit for that though, between Kakashi and himself they had managed to get Iruka to sit down and eat something every night. They diverted his attentions from his constant workload with anything and everything they could think of. On that day Iruka had smiled at him and labelled Sasuke a permanent fixture in the club, unable to leave now he'd come and found something that teased his interest and tweaked at the tail of his pride.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or not.

Iruka stopped by his table often, sharing meals at Sasuke's insistence. He could see the strain adding creases to the corners of Iruka's eyes, attempting to age him beyond his twenty-eight years. He acknowledged Kakashi's presence with a cursory nod, the wolf was not interested in polite chit-chat generally, but did give him veiled hints sometimes. But Kakashi always attended their table personally when Iruka settled in for some much needed nourishment.

Sasuke had taken an interest in the wolf's feigned nonchalance with regards to Iruka, his interest was obvious to a person who'd spent most of his childhood analysing people and deconstructing them like intricate was still working on his fox's puzzle but Iruka was easy to decode, it helped that he'd know him in the past. Kakashi was a different story however. There was a lot more to that man than his obvious interest in Iruka and that kept Sasuke on edge with him, still gauging the wolf. Kakashi always ensured that Iruka always had extra food. He was always challenging Iruka, roping him into confrontations that led the man into doing exactly the opposite of what Kakashi had originally suggested, and therefore the best thing for him. It was an interesting bi-play to watch between the two men. Kakashi was skilled at being subtle in the most forward way possible, and Sasuke knew the wolf was aware of his constant, watchful eyes.

The first time he'd watched their peculiar little dance Sasuke had never seen Iruka react with such fervent anger or seen the deep blush that had coloured his cheeks afterwards. Iruka had been clearly embarrassed at being drawn into Kakashi's game but there was a hint of something else, something more interesting underneath, pleasure. It was clear Kakashi got under Iruka's skin, but as the week's passed he and Kakashi had come to an understanding in the game they played. As long as Kakashi didn't interfere with his pursuit of the fox then Sasuke was willing to remain on the sidelines of Kakashi's game with Iruka - as long as no harm came to his sensei. The agreement had passed without words, a staring match that had ended in a tie, a raised silver grey eyebrow, a silent nod and that crescent eyed smile and the deal had been set in motion.

It was obvious to Sasuke, as he watched Iruka's shoulders stiffening and the sharpening of Kakashi's mismatched eyes, that there was something happening between the two men that they either didn't want to share with everyone or they hadn't quite come to terms with yet. Even when it was so blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes. Sasuke wasn't certain how he felt about that, but he could at least agree with the wolf's need to ensure Iruka's continued good health, so he let them continue their odd version of courting.

Sasuke's talks with Iruka continued over their meals, Iruka filling him in on various projects he was working on in the seemingly endless battle to have the hybrid species acknowledged by society. Sasuke could see that it was going to be a long and majoritively unrewarding process and felt that he could make a significant contribution to the effort. The Uchiha name alone held a great deal of weight after all and he wasn't above using it for far more honourable purposes than his Father. The other boon was that he felt it would add weight to his endeavors to snare one deliciously tempting little fox.

So, even though Iruka said he was doing more than enough already, Sasuke repeatedly insisted that the other man should share the burden. Not something that he would normally do but he thought what Iruka and the others was doing was justified. His early research after first coming to the club had shown him a great deal of injustice and, unfortunately it seemed, his family had likely played some part in it at one time or another. The Uchiha were a major political force in Japan with a great deal of weight behind them after all.

Sasuke had never agreed with the way that the hybrids were treated, and after learning more that feeling had only grown, though he knew it was partially biased by a certain fox and his old teacher. Sasuke was all for the strongest survive, it was one of the Uchiha creeds, but if you're not even given the chance to be a survivor, to push the boundaries and excel, how could you be anything but weak? He'd watched for years as the hybrids had been pushed around, had seen frustration, hopelessness and antagonism grow between humans and hybrids.

He could feel the insidious undercurrents that lingered just out of reach. If they continued to walk this path, confrontation was inevitable, and a bloody shadow would be left in the wake of their passing. He was a survivalist certainly, but he could recognise that what was being planned within these walls may be the first act that would ripple across the world. So he was dogged in his pursuit of information and entrance to their circle, he wouldn't be displeased to see less of the fatigue that was carved around Iruka's eyes and mouth either.

And finally his stubborn persistence had garnered recognition from the stubborn man.

In the last few days Iruka had finally broken down and asked what skills he could bring to the table, knowing full well that an Uchiha's education and Sasuke's intelligence meant he would make a formidable ally in his endeavors. Iruka had placed a small caveat on Sasuke's activities that pertained to a certain foxes education taking precedence. Unbeknownst to Iruka that had been Sasukes intention all along. The fox, his fox, was his priority at the moment, but he was Uchiha and could handle more than one task at a time. He thought that his former sensei didn't quite understand the nature of an Uchiha and had spent too long with normal people. He would always excel at anything he set his mind to - it was in his blood.

Sasuke had no doubt that Iruka had had to confer with his associates on the matter. This kind of a project was far too big for Iruka alone and Sasuke had already analysed and discarded hundreds of individuals that could and would assist in such a revolutionary plot. Sasuke had been piecing bit's of different conversations together that he hadn't been meant to overhear, factoring in his contact's at work and the background in business he'd picked up from his Father and brother. He had determined that there were three possible people that would have the finances to back this large a scale project and had the social and political inclinations to do it as well as the contacts within Government, business and anywhere else they may need to be and the savvy to hide it in plain sight.

Sasuke couldn't wait to be introduced to his future co-conspirator's, because he already knew they were trustworthy individuals with impressive backgrounds and a history to match - that and they didn't trust his Father at all.

Sasuke's sole focus currently was on the fox's education and Iruka's continued good health, he could wait, he knew how to play the long game, even when Itachi said he didn't. Sasuke ignored the irritation that buzzed in the back of his mind like an enraged wasp, shutting it down quickly before it intruded on more interesting thoughts. His brother and subsequent family could wait to be churned over later, at home in the dark, where frustration, anger and emptiness could be released but remain hidden.

Sasuke pulled a picture of the fox to mind, that familiar head of blond spikes, smiling sky blue eyes, fitted shirt and striped orange and black waistcoat over plain black trousers, soft rust coloured tail just visible behind him. Sasuke hummed softly in approval of the well fitted garments that showed off the fox's height, tapered waist and swishing tail. This image was the fox he saw the most. The one he spent his evenings tutoring and watching. Admiring the firm curve of his ass when he leaned over to proffer a drink. The one who waited on everyone but him. The one he wished would wait on him and would reveal his name so he could purr it into a shivering ear before gently teasing the thin fold of skin with his teeth.

Instead Sasuke had to be patient, had to find some measure of contentment in the pattern he and the Dobe were settling into. His thoughts constantly straying from his teaching to the fullness of the fox's lip, the softness of his skin, the pert nipple barely hidden behind bright orange cotton or the interesting bulge behind snug jeans. Their lesson's were sometimes a blissful kind of torment for Sasuke, a lesson in control that was sometimes so close to breaking he felt stirred into a frantic kind of need.

So much had changed since that first meeting, so much and so little. Sasuke sighed softly, finger's pinching the bridge of his nose briefly, before memory's filled his mind as he descended in the elevator on the way to the parking garage beneath the building.

The fox had left his apartment late that first evening with that bomb blasted look parent's often get at the end of a long day at some amusement park with a child. Sasuke's lips curled slightly at the corners at the memory on the Dobe's face as he slipped from the elevator and out into the sub-basement parking garage.

Sasuke walked with confident strides across the open expanse of concrete, noting that a good number of cars were still parked in their designated spaces, as he considered his Dobe's reaction.

He could understand to some extent why the fox had appeared so surprised, shocked and exhausted. The other man had run a rolling gambit of emotions over the course of the day after all. They had spent the morning at the art gallery, confronted by a pushy and highly contemptible little man at the ticket desk. The afternoon that followed had led to a confrontation with and subsequent adulation of his Mother. Then, in the evening, the fox had been informed that he would receive the education he'd desperately wanted and had subsequently been thrown headlong into said education.

He had grilled the Dobe thoroughly to see what the man already knew and what he would need to learn. He had needed to have a good understanding of the Dobe's education so far so he could put together a curriculum that would be based on his own University education. Sasuke had every intention of giving the fox everything he himself had been given on a platter. Sasuke had had gone so far as to contact his old professors to make sure he had everything he needed for the task ahead whilst tactfully avoiding awkward questions by saying that he was refreshing his memory as it had been some years since he'd studied and he was taking on a potential project.

Sasuke now spent five out of seven evenings a week at the club teaching the Dobe in whatever spare moments the blond had. The other two evenings were spent in his apartment. He'd return from work, change and start making dinner, knowing the fox would appear about thirty minutes after he arrived back, either having just finished a shift or having had the day off. They ate quickly, the fox constantly complaining and insisting that instant ramen was perfectly suitable for dinner and that he didn't have to make all this fancy stuff.

His lip twitched up once more at the memory of the Dobe's wild gesticulations that always came with the pronouncement. The first time the fox had mentioned instant ramen, Sasuke had assumed his cooking was being criticised and been suitably irritated with the idiot for being so ungrateful. But as the meal's continued and the comments along with them Sasuke came to realise that the blond was growing more relaxed around him, but apparently the food he prepared made the fox feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke had drawn on the limited evidence he had for the fox's discomfort, knowing now that calling the Dobe on it would just make it worse and get the fox's hackles up. He believed that some of the dishes he prepared either reminded the Dobe of something he didn't want to remember or that he somehow felt that Sasuke was mocking him with the range and quality of the dishes. Sasuke had no doubt that it could be a weird and twisted concoction of both as the fox was a convoluted and rather changeable character.

So, as a small compromise, once a week Sasuke cooked fresh ramen, after requesting his Mother's recipe without the Dobe's knowledge, but with his Mother's delighted laugh in his ear instead. Sasuke refused to eat that instant rubbish,an accumulation of salt, miscellaneous E numbers and unhealthy additives, he'd rather make it fresh - at least then he knew what was in it!

He'd found the fox's shocked expression the first time he'd served it up undeniably amusing, but it had also stirred the heat inside him into a conflagration that coursed along his veins like molten lava, searing his insides with the need to take, claim, possess and devour what was his. Sasuke snorted softly, shaking his head in self recrimination as he slid into the driver's seat, key twisting in the ignition, the engine turning over and rumbling to life. That heat was his constant companion and there was only one person he wanted to assuage it inside. Sasuke's lips pulled down in a grimace as he tried to push all those volatile emotions to the back of his mind, he needed to focus.

He had a lesson to teach the dobe today and the thought of the fox staying in his home overnight would be torment enough without adding to the growing pile of log's on the bonfire he'd already set ablaze. Sasuke sighed softly into the quiet confines of his car, leant back but the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. The car rumbled to life and Sasuke closed the lid on the emotions that had been his constant companions since meeting the fox, he had no doubt's that they would come roaring back out of the mental cage he'd put them in later. But for right now he needed to drive.


End file.
